


Winterliebe

by Black_Zora



Series: Schattenprinz [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Death Eaters, Disappointment, Education, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Bonding, Racism, Reconciliation, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Treachery, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für alle "Schattenprinz"-Fans: Die Geschichte von Severus, Hraban und Miguel. Verrat, Enttäuschung, Versöhnung - und leidenschaftliche Liebe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Kisses Deep I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer für diese Geschichte: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist *insomnia* gewidmet.
> 
> "Winterliebe" wurde zuerst 2008 auf meinen Accounts auf Fanfiction.Net und fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.

SSSSSSS

**LEONARD COHEN**

„ **A Thousand Kisses Deep"**

...

And sometimes when the night is slow,

The wretched and the meek,

We gather up our hearts and go,

A Thousand Kisses Deep.

...

SSSSSSS

Miguel wusste, dass er sich nicht an diesem Ort aufhalten sollte. Wenn jemand ihn erwischte, würde das nicht nur für ihn selbst, sondern wahrscheinlich auch für Aemilius Malfoy böse Konsequenzen haben.

Doch Miguel konnte nicht anders. Wenn er schon nicht dabei sein durfte, nicht eingreifen konnte, dann wollte er sie wenigstens sehen.

Er schmiegte sich tiefer in die Schatten und spähte durchs Treppengeländer in den Speisesaal hinüber. Aemilius hatte zum Julfest geladen, das Haus war voll von elegant gekleideten Menschen. Die meisten von ihnen würden Miguel bedenkenlos zertreten, wenn er ihnen unter die Augen kam, da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Viele der Anwesenden waren Todesser, für sie war er nicht mehr wert als eine Kakerlake. Eher weniger.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Miguel fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Hastig drehte er sich nach dem Sprecher um, der offenbar aus dem ersten Stock herabgekommen war. Sein nervöser Blick fiel auf eine geschmackvoll gewählte purpurne Robe mit schwarzem Saum. Als seine Augen rasch nach oben huschten, um das Gesicht des Mannes zu erforschen, den Grad seiner Verärgerung, seines Abscheus festzustellen, und die möglichen Folgen des Zwischenfalls abzuschätzen, sah er langes braunes Haar, das sich an den Ausläufern zu leichten Locken ringelte, den hoch geschlossenen Kragen eines schwarzen Hemdes ...

Zögernd hob er den Blick, bis er dem Zauberer in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Giton!", entfuhr es Miguel erleichtert.

„Glück gehabt, hm?", meinte Hrabans Freund leutselig, ehe er sich neben Miguel auf die Treppe setzte. „Du musst vorsichtig sein", fügte er dann leiser hinzu. „Es sind Leute hier, die dich mit Begeisterung zum Mittelpunkt der Feier machen würden, wenn sie von deiner Existenz wüssten. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass du Freude daran haben würdest."

Beklommen nickte Miguel. Es lag noch nicht allzu lange zurück, dass er am eigenen Leibe hatte erfahren müssen, zu welchen Grausamkeiten diese Art von Menschen gegen jemand „Minderwertigen" wie ihn bedenkenlos bereit war.

Erst nach einigem Zögern ließ er seinen Blick wieder hinab ins Erdgeschoss schweifen. In der Halle, die von ihrem versteckten Platz auf der Treppe gut zu überblicken war, herrschte reger Verkehr. Alle drei Hauselfen der Malfoys waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, den stetigen Besucherstrom, der über die schwarzweißen Marmorfliesen des Eingangsbereiches in die angrenzenden Räume sickerte, zu kanalisieren und zu versorgen, Umhänge und Hüte zu verstauen, Botschaften an den Hausherrn zu übermitteln ...

Der größte Teil der Besucher wandte sich gleich in Richtung Speisesaal, wo drei lange Tafeln mit auserlesenen Köstlichkeiten bedeckt waren. Andere Gäste strebten zunächst in den Salon, um Aemilius ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

Mittlerweile mussten gut fünfzig Personen eingetroffen sein. Ihre Gespräche vermischten sich von Miguels Warte aus zu einem beinahe gleichmäßig an- und abschwellenden Gesumm, ähnlich dem stetigen, satten Ton, den man in der Nähe der Malfoyschen Bienenstöcke am Rande des Blumengartens vernehmen konnte.

Irgendwo unter diesem bunt gewandeten Zaubervolk befanden sich auch Hraban und Severus ...

Als Severus vor etwa zwei Stunden auf Malfoy Manor eingetroffen war, hatte Hraban bereits auf ihn gewartet. Den ganzen Nachmittag schon hatte der jüngste Spross der alten Familie Pryde auf Aemilius' Landsitz verbracht, um nur ja nicht den Moment von seiner Ankunft zu verpassen. Nervös war er die langen Flure auf und ab gewandert, voll unverkennbar freudiger Erwartung.

Da Miguel sich ebenso sehr wie er nach Severus sehnte, ebenso kribbelig und ungeduldig auf ihn wartete, war es nicht ausgeblieben, dass sie sich mehrere Male über den Weg gelaufen waren. Tatsächlich schien Hraban sich nicht bewusst zu sein, wie schwer es Miguel traf, dass Severus sich so rasch wieder von ihm ab- und einem Zauberer zugewandt hatte. Hraban hatte Miguel sogar noch das übliche Geschenk mitgebracht: ein Buch, wie jedes Mal, wenn der junge Todesser bei Aemilus zu Gast war. Miguel konnte mit diesen Mitbringseln inzwischen ein ganzes Regal füllen.

Es war hart für ihn gewesen, Hrabans offenkundige Vorfreude zu ertragen. Seit Mabon, seit der Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche, hatte Miguel gewusst, dass er Severus an den jungen Zauberer verloren hatte. Bald darauf waren die Briefe aus Hogwarts an ihn ausgeblieben.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte es für ihn fast so etwas wie einen Trost bedeutet, dass Hraban in dieser Zeit regelmäßig, oft drei bis vier Mal in der Woche, auf dem Landsitz aufgetaucht war. Miguel vermutete, dass er gemeinsam mit Aemilius an einem Projekt für denjenigen arbeitete, dessen bedrohlicher Schatten unablässig über ihm schwebte. Die Zauberer bezeichneten ihn als Dunklen Lord, doch für Miguel würde er immer El Moro, der Schatten, sein.

Nie war er ihm begegnet, dem Mann, der selbst über jemanden, der so einflussreich und wohlhabend war wie Aemilius Malfoy eine nahezu absolute Macht ausüben konnte – und er hoffte sehr, dass er ihm nie unter die Augen kommen würde. In dieser Hinsicht gab Miguel sich keiner Täuschung hin: Eine Begegnung mit dem Schattenmann würde seinen Tod bedeuten.

Wesentlich präsenter als die Bedrohung durch El Moro war für Miguel allerdings diejenige durch Aemilius Malfoy. Noch konnte Miguel sich nicht beklagen. Sein Herr behandelte ihn gleichbleibend freundlich, nahm ihn auf Ausritte mit und ließ ihn, sofern kein Besuch auf Malfoy Manor weilte, sogar mit am Tisch essen. Miguel war durch einen Eid geschützt, den Aemilius, Severus und er selbst einander vor einem Vierteljahr geleistet hatten.

Doch die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, Zauberer und ihre Versprechungen mit Vorsicht zu behandeln. Er war sich sicher, dass es ein Schlupfloch für Aemilius gab, sofern dieser eines finden wollte. Und der Herr Malfoy Manors hatte ihm vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr angekündigt, dass er Miguel töten würde, wenn Severus das Interesse an diesem seinem Spielzeug verlieren sollte. Der später geleistete Eid sollte Miguel vor diesem Schicksal bewahren, aber er traute der Angelegenheit nicht.

Der von Aemilius angekündigte Fall war nun unzweifelhaft eingetreten. Severus hatte Miguel kaum eines Wortes gewürdigt, als er vorhin angekommen war. Ein flüchtiges Hallo, ein scheeler Blick, der Augenkontakt mied. Nachdem Severus eine halbe Stunde mit Aemilius und Hraban im Gespräch verbracht hatte, war er mit letzterem auf sein Zimmer verschwunden – scheinbar, ohne Miguels fortgesetzte Anwesenheit auch nur zu bemerken.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss nach unten." Miguel zuckte überrascht zusammen, als ihn Gitons warmer Atem streifte, seine geflüsterten Worte seine Wange streichelten. „Hraban wird mich zwar wohl kaum vermissen, aber ..." Giton lachte leise und trocken. „Ach, was soll's ... Hrabans Liebhaber kommen und gehen ... und kommen wieder ... Ich bin jetzt schon zum dritten Mal mit ihm zusammen ... gewesen, muss ich wohl sagen." Wieder ein gedämpftes Lachen.

„Also tröste dich, mein kleiner Muggelvogel ...", sagte Giton lächelnd. „Falls du deinen Severus verlierst, dann wird es sicher nicht an der Ernsthaftigkeit von Hrabans Gefühlen für ihn liegen ..."

SSSSSSS

Der Winter ließ sich bitter an für Miguel. Drei Wochen würden Severus' Ferien dauern, drei Wochen, die er auf Malfoy Manor verbringen würde, um seine Ausbildung zum Todesser unter Aemilius' Ägide fortzusetzen. Rasch musste Miguel feststellen, dass auch Hraban diese Zeit auf dem Landsitz verbringen würde. Der junge Todesser verfügte ohnehin über ein eigenes Zimmer im Haus seines Nennonkels Aemilius – es war Miguel bislang nicht gelungen, die komplexen tatsächlichen verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen der beiden Zauberer zu durchschauen –, und seit dem Julfest hatte er sich dort offensichtlich für einen Aufenthalt von längerer Dauer eingerichtet.

Miguel, dessen Zimmer auf dem gleichen Flur lag, wenn es auch wesentlich kleiner und weniger prächtig als das von Hraban oder Severus eingerichtet war, machte jeden Tag Umwege, um den beiden Zauberern nicht zu begegnen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, wenn er sie miteinander diskutieren hörte, sie bissige Bemerkungen und zynische Witze austauschten, sich einen brillanten intellektuellen Schlagabtausch lieferten, dem er mit seiner erbärmlichen Schulbildung kaum folgen konnte.

Hraban war schön auf eine klassische Weise und von selbstsicherer Arroganz. An seiner Seite lief Severus zur Höchstform auf, schien um mehrere Zentimeter zu wachsen, hielt sich stolz und gerade in seinen schlichten aber teuren Roben, die ihm Aemilius finanziert hatte, gewann an rhetorischem Geschick und mit steigendem Selbstbewusstsein tatsächlich auch an Attraktivität. Hraban umgarnte ihn, machte ihm auf eine leicht ironisch getönte Weise regelrecht den Hof, und Severus sonnte sich in seiner Gunst.

Miguel hatte immer gedacht, er selbst würde Severus gut tun, doch bei Hraban blühte sein ehemaliger „Freund" und Retter auf wie eine Wüstenblume nach dem erlösenden Regen.

Er gönnte Severus sein Glück, ja, er gönnte es ihm wirklich von ganzem Herzen – aber weh tat es trotzdem. Irgendwie war ihm schon klar gewesen, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen in dieser „muggel"feindlichen Umgebung nicht von Dauer sein würde – aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Severus war Grund und Garant für Miguels fortgesetztes Überleben gewesen. Ohne Severus allerdings ...

In den ersten Ferientagen hielt sich Miguel fast ausschließlich in den Ställen auf und kam lediglich zum Essen und Schlafen ins Haus, um der Konfrontation mit Hraban und Severus so gut wie möglich auszuweichen. Zudem waren noch weitere Zauberer zu Gast, und Aemilius hatte ihm nachdrücklich eingeschärft, diesen so gründlich wie nur möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sicher waren es ebenfalls Todesser. Folglich aß Miguel wieder bei den Hauselfen in der Küche.

Er mochte die Hauselfen. Sie waren Sklaven, wie er. Einige Monate hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, eine Zukunft im Hause Malfoy zu haben, doch diese Hoffnung war grausam enttäuscht worden. Nun sorgte er sich vor allem um die, die von ihm selbst abhängig waren, um Diego und Arranca. Diego war der Name des Ponies, das er von Aemilius geschenkt bekommen hatte. Arranca hatte er die kleine Setterhündin getauft, die er sich hatte aussuchen dürfen, nachdem er einen Wurf Welpen mit der Flasche mit groß gezogen hatte. Das junge Tier begleitete ihn auf Schritt und Tritt, wenn er in den Stallungen arbeitete oder auf den Ländereien unterwegs war, doch ins Haus durfte Arranca nicht, da war Aemilius eisern.

So verbrachte Miguel die für diesen Teil Englands ungewöhnlich kalten Dezembertage nach dem Julfest vor allem in den Stallungen der kostbaren Araber-Pferde und der noch wertvolleren Thestrale, die der Herr von Malfoy Manor mit Leidenschaft züchtete. Zudem hielt er sich viel in den Zwingeranlagen der Hunde auf oder ging stundenlang mit mehreren der prächtigen Irish Setter und Afghanen spazieren. Einige der Tiere liefen auch am Pferd. Miguel durfte nicht alleine mit einer der Zuchtstuten ausreiten, aber Diego gehörte nur ihm.

Längst hatte der Stallmeister Raymond es aufgegeben, Miguel mit festen Aufgaben zu betrauen, war mit Magie doch beinah jede Arbeit rascher und effizienter zu erledigen als von Hand. Nur die direkte Betreuung der Tiere, Ausbildung, Füttern, Striegeln und Gesundheitsvorsorge ließen sich nicht mit dem Zauberstab betreiben, und dort durfte Miguel dann auch assistieren. Einen festen Arbeitsplan gab es jedoch nicht für ihn, und so konnte er, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand, Diego von der Weide oder jetzt, im Winter, aus dem Auslauf holen, sich auf seinen Rücken schwingen und in Begleitung einiger Hunde die Ländereien von Malfoy Manor durchstreifen. Diego war ein bisschen zu klein geraten für Miguel, doch da dieser trotz seiner über Einsachtzig kaum mehr als sechzig Kilo wog, war er zumindest nicht zu schwer für das kräftig gebaute Scheckpony.

Zwei Tage nach Jul fiel überraschend Schnee in ganz erstaunlichen Mengen, so viel, wie Miguel noch nie gesehen hatte. Sobald es hell wurde, holte er Diego aus dem Stall, putzte ihn hastig und mehr der Form halber und schwang sich dann auf seinen ungesattelten Rücken, um sich mit ihm und Arranca in Richtung Wald aufzumachen.

Bald tauchten sie in das dichte Schweigen der Bäume ein. Diego pflügte unverdrossen durch den Schnee, während sein Reiter die Füße hoch zog, um nicht als unfreiwilliger Bremsklotz zu wirken. Neben ihnen trabte Arranca hechelnd durch die weiße Pracht.

Rings um sie herrschte vollkommene Stille. Fast war es, als wären sie die einzigen Lebewesen auf der Welt. Der Wind hatte den Schnee gegen die raue Rinde der Bäume gedrückt, so dass ihre Stämme auf einer Seite von einem feinen Schleier überzogen waren. Die Äste hingen tief unter ihrer frostigen Last. Diego pustete Dampfwölkchen in die Luft wie ein kleiner Drache. Der Himmel war grau von Wolken, die noch mehr Schnee ankündigten und keinen Sonnenstrahl in diese stumme Zauberwelt entfleuchen ließen.

Es war kalt und weiß und still.

 _Schön,_ dachte Miguel.

Und: _Heute Abend werde ich mit Aemilius sprechen._

SSSSSSS

„Aemilius? Sir ...?"

Schüchtern stand Miguel in der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Herrn von Malfoy Manor. Dieser saß über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, auf dem sich dicht beschriebene Pergamentrollen häuften, und tauchte eben die Feder ins Tintenfass.

„Was gibt es, Miguel?", fragte er, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Sir ... ich wollte nicht stören ...", begann Miguel zögerlich.

„Je rascher du aussprichst, was es ist, das dich hierher getrieben hat, desto schneller kann ich mich wieder auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren", kommentierte Aemilius trocken und sah nun doch von seinen Pergamenten auf. „Nun?", fragte er nicht unfreundlich. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Es ..." Miguel räusperte sich nervös. „Ich wollte nur fragen ... Ich weiß, es ist unwichtig, aber ... Wenn mir eines Tages etwas zustoßen sollte – was wird dann aus Diego und Arranca?"

Aemilius hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll aus ihnen werden? Diego ist eine nette Gesellschaft für meine Jährlinge und die Zweijährigen – es kann nie schaden, einen Wallach mit auf der Weide zu haben, der diesen pubertierenden Rüpeln ein paar Manieren beibringt. Und Arranca ... nun, sie scheint sich zu einer hübschen Hündin zu entwickeln. Vielleicht nehme ich sie zur Zucht. Möglicherweise hat sie auch Talent zu einem brauchbaren Jagdhund ... Das wird die Zeit zeigen."

„Aber sie dürfen hier bleiben, wenn ich ...?"

„Ich denke schon, ja", erwiderte Aemilius achselzuckend. „Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht. – Aber warum fragst du?" Sein Herr musterte ihn prüfend. „Ist in letzter Zeit vielleicht etwas vorgefallen, das ich wissen sollte?", bohrte er mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme nach.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte Miguel rasch. „Ich ... Es gibt keinen richtigen Grund. Ich wollte nur einfach mal fragen ..."

Einige weitere Sekunden lang ruhte Aemilius' Blick auf ihm und gab Miguel das unangenehme Gefühl, sondiert und geröngt zu werden.

„Nun gut", sagte der Hausherr endlich. „Wenn das alles war ..."

Miguel begriff, dass er entlassen war. Er murmelte einen hastigen Dank und huschte aus dem Arbeitszimmer hinaus.

Das immerhin hatte er geklärt. Der Rest allerdings würde nicht ganz so einfach werden ...


	2. Princes of the Universe I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucht mal bei youtube nach dem Original-Video zu "Princes of the Universe" von Queen. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, da ist ziemlich zu Beginn ein Totenkopf am Himmel zu sehen, der dem Dunklen Mal verblüffend ähnlich sieht ...

SSSSSSS

**Freddie Mercury**

**Princes of the Universe**

...

Here we are.

Born to be kings.

We're the princes of the universe.

Here we belong.

Fighting to survive

In a world with the darkest powers.

...

SSSSSSS

„En garde!"

Hraban hob den Zauberstab und ging in Angriffsstellung. Ihm gegenüber, etwa zwanzig Schritte von ihm entfernt, tat Severus das Gleiche. Sie befanden sich im Trainingsraum und auf dem Stundenplan stand die Kunst des Duells.

„Attaque!", erklang Aemilius' klare Stimme.

Fast gleichzeitig feuerten die beiden Duellanten ihre Flüche ab. Nur knapp konnte Hraban unter dem _Stupor_ von Severus hinwegtauchen, während Severus seinem _Petrificus totalus_ wesentlich geschickter auswich. Dabei trug er ein stolzes und triumphierendes Lächeln zur Schau. Ehe Hraban wieder ganz auf den Beinen war, traf ihn schon ein Kitzelfluch, der ihn kichernd zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Kämpfen, nicht spielen!", mahnte Aemilius nachsichtig und hob den Fluch auf.

Die nächste Viertelstunde schossen die Lichtblitze zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten hin und her, wobei es bis auf das angestrengte Keuchen der jungen Männer, die gelegentlichen Kommandos von Aemilius und vereinzelt gemurmelte Verwünschungen fast vollkommen still blieb. Hraban war schon lange firm in nonverbalen Flüchen, und Severus wurde mit jeder Übungsstunde besser. Eines nicht fernen Tages würde er Hraban überflügelt haben, da war sich dieser sicher.

Doch diese Tatsache erfüllte ihn nicht mit Neid oder Zorn, sondern mit Stolz. Severus war so talentiert, so lerneifrig, dass es eine Freude und Ehre war, an seiner Ausbildung teilhaben zu dürfen. Zudem stand Severus kurz davor, Hrabans Liebhaber zu werden, und das erhöhte den Reiz des gemeinsamen Trainings noch.

Severus war auf dem Gebiet der Liebe etwas scheu, wie Hraban zu seinem Leidwesen hatte feststellen müssen. Seit Severus vor vier Tagen auf Malfoy Manor eingetroffen war, hatte es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als – allerdings ziemlich leidenschaftliche – Küsse und, abends im Bett, das übliche, nun, nicht-invasive Programm gegeben, wobei Severus jedes Mal darauf bestanden hatte, zuvor das Licht zu löschen.

Hraban brannte darauf, mehr zu tun, „richtig" mit Severus zu schlafen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit er gehen durfte, ohne den Jüngeren zu verschrecken. Zwischen Severus und Miguel war offenbar nicht so viel gelaufen, wie er bislang angenommen hatte. Zumindest aber war klar, wer in diesem Fall unten gelegen haben musste: definitiv nicht Severus. Anders herum wäre es allerdings auch wirklich unangemessen gewesen. Ein Zauberer, ja schlimmer noch, ein Slytherin und Todesser, der sich von einem Muggel ...

Das Training war zu Ende. Während Hraban sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er für Severus wohl von seiner eisernen Linie abweichen wollte, die besagte, dass _er_ es war, der im Bett die Oberhand hatte, und niemand sonst. Sex hatte für Hraban genauso viel mit Macht und Dominanz wie mit Liebe und Vertrauen zu tun, und in aller Regel nahm er in diesem Bereich die Position des Überlegenen für sich in Anspruch. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Severus bereit sein würde, auf diese Weise mit ihm zu schlafen.

Verstohlen lugte er zu seinem Trainingspartner hinüber. Aemilius hatte inzwischen den Raum verlassen, und Severus war gerade dabei, seine durchgeschwitzte Kleidung und auch sich selbst mit Hilfe von Reinigungszaubern in einen halbwegs sauberen und dem bevorstehenden Mittagsmahl angemessenen Zustand zu versetzen. Einige schwarze Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hingen ihm ins erhitzte Gesicht, seine Wangen glühten, die dunklen Augen leuchteten. Er hatte gut abgeschnitten bei den Duellen und Hraban vier zu drei besiegt.

_Verdammt, er sieht so heiß aus, wenn er so selbstzufrieden guckt ..._

Mit wenigen raschen Schritten war Hraban an Severus' Seite, legte ihm von hinten die Arme um die Brust und zog ihn in einer heftigen, Besitz ergreifenden Bewegung an sich.

Severus gab zuerst einen überraschten und etwas erschrockenen Laut von sich, doch dann lachte er, gedämpft und leicht verlegen. „Hraban ...", murmelte er undeutlich, doch ehe er noch ein weiteres Wort herausbringen konnte, hatte sich Hraban schon über ihn gebeugt und seine Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt.

Severus war offensichtlich recht angetan vom Gang der Dinge. Er drängte sich rückwärts an Hraban, sein verheißungsvoller Hintern schmiegte sich genau da hin, wo Hraban ihn haben wollte, und ihre Zungen fochten einen wilden Kampf um Dominanz aus.

Hraban spürte, wie er hart wurde. Das war so eine verdammt gute Gelegenheit. Er könnte Severus hier und jetzt ...

„Master Pryde, Master Snape, Sirs?"

Die quäkende Stimme eines Hauselfen ließ Hraban zusammenzucken und sorgte offenbar auch bei Severus nicht für Freude, der sich so erschrak, dass er Hraban schmerzhaft fest auf die Zunge biss.

Sie lösten sich hastig voneinander.

Betont langsam drehte Hraban sich um. In der Tür zum Trainingsraum stand Dumby und tat so, als hätte er mit seinen Goldfischglasaugen absolut gar nichts von dem gesehen, was zwischen den beiden jungen Männern vor sich gegangen war. „Das Essen ist gerichtet, Sirs", meldete er dienstfertig, wandte sich um und wackelte in Richtung des Speisesaals davon.

Hraban und Severus sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Severus war rot angelaufen, halb vor Erregung, halb vor Scham, wie Hraban vermutete.

Forschend hob Hraban eine Augenbraue. „Bist du jetzt schwer traumatisiert?", fragte er und spürte dabei schon, wie seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen.

„Schrecklich!", erwiderte Severus, während sich allmählich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich werde mich nie von diesem Vorfall erholen."

Plötzlich fingen sie beide an zu lachen. Severus zögerte eine Sekunde, doch dann hakte er sich forsch bei Hraban unter. „Aemilius weiß es sowieso, oder?", fragte er mit kaum merklicher Unsicherheit.

Hraban zuckte die Achseln und nickte. „Er weiß es, er toleriert es und er schweigt dazu. Mein Onkel ist schon lange darüber informiert, dass ich schwul bin, und bei dir weiß er es dank deiner Spielchen mit Miguel ja wohl auch ..."

Severus, der gerade eben zu seinem üblichen blassen Teint zurückgekehrt war, bekam wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

„Homosexualität wird in den meisten Reinblüterfamilien geduldet, auch wenn sie nicht allzu gern gesehen ist. Ein paar gelegentliche Eskapaden mit dem eigenen Geschlecht nimmt dir in der Regel keiner übel. Allerdings solltest du nicht _so_ schwul werden, dass du nicht mehr in der Lage bist, zu heiraten und deine perfekten Gene weiterzugeben." Er blinzelte Severus neckisch zu. „Auch für mich steht schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit fest, welche Frau ich heiraten werde."

Severus zog ein so entsetztes Gesicht, dass Hraban unwillkürlich lachen musste. „Ach, keine Sorge", versicherte er kichernd, „es handelt sich um Lilian Greengrass. Sie ist eine ganz reizende Person, die genauso wie ich ein eigenes Leben und ihre Freiheit zu schätzen weiß. Wir werden ein paar Kinder miteinander haben und ein gemeinsames Haus, aber davon abgesehen werden wir uns nicht in die Quere geraten – auch nicht bei unseren jeweiligen Liebesbeziehungen ."

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Speisezimmer angekommen. Aemilius saß bereits am Tisch und erwartete sie. Zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt hockte Miguel, den Hraban seit Jul kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dies war in der Tat das erste Essen, an dem der Muggel in diesen Ferien teilnahm. Aber es wäre auch wenig ratsam gewesen, ihn mit den Macnairs oder den Rosiers zusammentreffen zu lassen. Er hatte sicher gut daran getan, den anderen Gästen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch nun waren diese abgereist, und Miguel konnte seinen üblichen Platz in Aemilius' Haushalt wieder einnehmen.

Nun ja, fast ... Der Platz neben Severus, ob bei Tisch oder anderswo, würde künftig Hraban gehören.

„Hallo", grüßte Miguel gedämpft. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, das irgendwie deplaziert wirkte.

Hraban stellte fest, dass der junge Mann ungewohnt blass, fast kränklich aussah. Sofort schlug seine Heiler-Konditionierung an. „Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte er beiläufig, während er sich seinen Teller von einer Hauselfe füllen ließ.

Miguel, der bislang abwesend auf nichts im Bestimmten gestarrt und gewartet hatte, bis die Zauberer bedient waren und er selbst an die Reihe kam, zuckte sichtbar zusammen und wandte sich hastig zu Hraban um. In seinen Augen lag etwas Gehetztes und Leeres, das Hraban irgendwie alarmierend fand.

„Ich ... nein ...", stammelte Miguel undeutlich. „Bloß 'n bisschen erkältet ..."

„Wachteln, Sir?", erkundigte sich die Hauselfe, die inzwischen mit Miguels Teller beschäftigt war, und brachte diesen mit ihrer Frage dazu, erneut zusammenzufahren.

„Nein ... nein, danke ... Ich hab' keinen Hunger ... Nur Gemüse, bitte ..."

Hraban schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

_So schreckhaft ..._

Nun ja, wahrscheinlich war die mehrtägige hohe Konzentration von Todessern auf dem Landsitz für Miguel nicht gerade angenehm gewesen. So etwas konnte einen als Muggel zu Recht nervös machen.

Eine kleine Stimme in Hraban wies darauf hin, dass Miguel unter Umständen auch nicht eben glücklich darüber sein würde, dass er Severus' Zuneigung an Hraban verloren hatte. Hraban wischte die Stimme mit leichter Hand beiseite.

 _Ach was,_ dachte er wegwerfend. _Die große Liebe war das ohnehin nicht ... Severus hat ihn doch nur benutzt, um seine eigenen Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen, im Bett und so ..._

Doch Hraban ahnte, auch wenn er es sich ungern eingestand, dass für Miguel weniger Severus' eventuelle Liebe als vielmehr dessen Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit entscheidend gewesen waren. Schließlich gab es niemanden sonst, der dem Muggel irgendeine Form von Wärme und Zärtlichkeit entgegenbrachte. Aemilius war sicher freundlich zu ihm, aber das konnte nicht verbergen, dass er Miguel im Grunde nur Severus zu Gefallen duldete. Vielleicht mochte er den Muggel inzwischen auch, aber wohl er auf die Art und Weise, wie er einen Jagdhund oder ein Reitpferd schätzte.

Zudem war da die ständige Gefahr, der sich Aemilius, der beim Dunklen Lord derzeit ohnehin nicht in hoher Gunst stand, aussetzte, wenn er einen Muggel auf seinem Besitz beherbergte – nicht als Sklaven, sondern als gut gepflegten Hausgenossen. Hatte Aemilius nicht auch einmal beiläufig erwähnt, dass er Miguel zum Wohle aller Beteiligten würde entsorgen müssen, sobald Severus' emotionale Verfassung dies erlaubte?

Hraban sah noch einmal zu Miguel hinüber, der still sein Gemüse verzehrte, ohne ein einziges Mal aufzublicken. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

_Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mal mit meinem Onkel reden. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine andere Lösung ... Eigentlich ist Miguel ja ein lieber Kerl._

SSSSSSS

An einen vor allem für Severus anstrengenden Tag, der prall mit Unterricht in allen denkbaren magischen Fächern gefüllt gewesen war, schloss sich auf Hrabans Initiative hin ein gemütlicher Abend vorm Kamin an.

Hraban war es zu seiner eigenen Begeisterung gelungen, Severus auf den weichen weißen Wollteppich vor dem flackernden Feuer zu locken. Nun saßen sie nebeneinander, blickten schweigend in die Flammen und leerten Glas um Glas eine Flasche teuren Champagners aus den Pryde'schen Kellern.

Hraban versuchte dabei, auf möglichst unauffällige Weise immer näher an Severus heranzurücken. Eigentlich hatte er den Eindruck, seine Sache ganz gut zu machen. Er war bereits so nahe, dass er die Körperwärme des anderen fühlen konnte.

Doch dann drehte Severus sich plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm um. „Meinst du, ich merke nicht, was du hier abziehst?!", knurrte er aggressiv. Hraban wollte überrascht zurückweichen, aber Severus packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn so wild, dass Hraban Blut schmeckte.

„Komm her!", grollte Severus und begann, an Hrabans Robe zu zerren. „Zieh das aus!"

Hraban war überrumpelt, aber durchaus entzückt von Severus' Initiative. Hastig schlüpfte er aus seinen Kleidern, tatkräftig unterstützt von seinem Freund, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, auch Severus auszuziehen.

Schließlich standen sie keuchend voreinander. Auf ihrer nackten Haut tanzte das Licht des Feuers.

Hraban ging vor Severus auf die Knie und vergrub genießerisch das Gesicht in seinem Schamhaar, doch Severus stieß ihn zurück und drängte ihn zu Boden.

 _Der hat's aber verdammt nötig ..._ , dachte Hraban und fühlte eine eigenartige Mischung aus Unruhe und Vorfreude.

„Du weißt, was du tust, ja?", versicherte er sich vorsichtshalber. Dies hier war unvertraut für ihn und machte ihm fast ein bisschen Angst.

Severus nickte knapp. „Miguel", sagte er zur Erklärung, und Hraban fühlte sich einigermaßen beruhigt.

Sekunden später musste er allerdings feststellen, dass Miguel offensichtlich nicht auf einer allzu zartfühlenden Behandlung bestanden hatte. Gierig fuhr Severus mit den Händen über seinen Körper, bedeckte seine Haut mit fiebrigen Küssen.

Hraban schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie Severus unter seinen Hintern griff, und stellte die Füße auf, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Gleitmittel gab es, wie er kurz darauf erleichtert feststellen durfte, aber nicht gerade viel Vorbereitung. Severus hockte zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen und packte seine Gesäßbacken. Dann drängte er sich auch schon an ihn, in ihn, und Hraban stöhnte auf, halb vor Schmerz, halb vor Lust.

Das hier hatte auch von Severus' Seite mit Macht und Dominanz zu tun. Sekundenlang war Hraban versucht, sich zu widersetzen, zu kämpfen. Doch dann gab er nach, wurde weich und fügsam und überließ sich Severus' Führung.

Hinter ihm knackte das Holz im Feuer. Er hörte Severus' Keuchen, sein eigenes Stöhnen ... Die Geräusche steigerten sich, schwollen zu einem Crescendo an ... Alles blieb auf einer unerträglichen Frequenz und Spannung stehen, gefror, atemlos, zeitlos ... Dann endlich kippte es, explodierte ... Ein Schrei ... Erlösung ... Erschöpfung.

SSSSSSS

Müde und zufrieden schmiegte Hraban sich an Severus' schweißnassen, erhitzten Körper.

„Das war schön", sagte er leise. „Aber wenn ich ein Muggel wäre und nicht den ein oder anderen Heilzauber wüsste", er kicherte verhalten, „dann könnte ich jetzt zwei Tage lang nicht richtig laufen."

Severus gab ein halb amüsiertes, halb beschämtes Schnauben von sich, zog Hraban noch näher an sich heran und gab ihm einen weichen und liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund.

Neben ihnen prasselte noch immer das Feuer und sandte sein warmes und unruhiges Licht aus. Hraban drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um in die Flammen sehen zu können.

Wie ein Reigen von Gesichtern und Figuren tanzte es durch die flackernde Hitze. Asche und Feuer ... Sekundenlang glaubte Hraban, ein vertrautes Profil zu erkennen, Augen, kohlschwarz verbrannt, Lippen, von einer Flammenzunge geteilt ... Knackende Zweige wurden zu winterkahlen Bäumen, grauweiße Asche zu verharschtem Schnee ... In den Flammen war eine Gestalt, die durch die Bäume trieb, durch den Schnee, losgelöst von Erde und Schwerkraft, sie stieg empor, hob an zum Flug ...

_Miguel!_

Es durchfuhr Hraban, als hätte ihn ein Schlag direkt in die Magengrube getroffen. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen.

Severus rappelte sich hoch und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er beunruhigt, während Hraban schon dabei war, sich mit fliegenden Fingern anzukleiden.

„Miguel!", erwiderte er wie betäubt. „Ich habe ihn gesehen ... Er ist im Wald, draußen im Schnee ... und ... er ist dabei, sich von seinem Körper zu lösen!"


	3. Meine Taube - Moj Galabe I

SSSSSSS

**Meine Taube** **– Moj galabe**

**(altes mazedonisches Volkslied)**

X

Als ich in das fremde Land kam,

Dich zu suchen,

Mein Herz,

Dich zu suchen,

Stand ich vor deiner Türe lange,

Meine Taube,

Meine Taube,

Und verströmte Tränen.

X

Sagst du dich los,

Mein Herz,

Sagst du dich los,

Von unserer Treue,

Unserer Liebe,

Erinnere dich an unsere Versprechen

Meine Taube,

Meine Taube,

Komm zu mir zurück.

...

_(zitiert nach Dea Loher: Manhatten Medea)_

SSSSSSS

Severus lief nervös durch den Park von Malfoy Manor, bahnte sich mit Händen und Zauberstab einen Weg in Gehölze hinein, leuchtete hinter Felsen und Sträucher. Hraban hatte in seiner Vision nichts gesehen als Bäume und Schnee. Der direkt um das Manor liegende Besitz der Malfoys umfasste mehrere hundert Hektar Land, und Miguel konnte praktisch überall sein.

Hraban war als Erstes in Miguels Zimmer gerannt und hatte versucht, mit Hilfe diverser Bücher, Kleidungsstücke und anderer Dinge einen Personenortungszauber durchzuführen, doch seine Bemühungen waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Es bedurfte hierfür eines persönlichen Gegenstandes des Vermissten, und offenbar befand sich in Miguels Zimmer nichts, das dieser als sein Eigen empfand. Bei dieser Erkenntnis war es Severus ganz merkwürdig zu Mute geworden.

Letztlich war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich zu trennen. Severus suchte das Gelände in unmittelbarer Nähe des Manors ab, Hraban hatte sich auf einen Besen geschwungen und war in Richtung der Wälder geflogen.

Bewusst hatten sie darauf verzichtet, Aemilius oder einen der Bediensteten, gleich ob menschlicher oder elfischer Herkunft, über Miguels Verschwinden zu informieren. Sowohl Severus als auch Hraban war klar, in welch prekärer Lage sich Miguel in Aemilius' Obhut befand. Wenn es irgend möglich war, dann war es sicher besser, alles, was den Eindruck erwecken könnte, der Muggel sei eine Last, ein Ärgernis, vom Hausherrn fernzuhalten.

Während Severus durch den verharschten Schnee stapfte und dabei immer hektischer und mutloser wurde, hatte er ausgiebig Gelegenheit, über sein Verhalten gegenüber Miguel nachzudenken. Die Resultate, zu denen er dabei kam, ließen ihn noch missmutiger werden.

Natürlich war es nicht fair gewesen, wie er den Muggel behandelt hatte. Zumindest hätte er mit ihm sprechen, ihn über das Ende ihrer eigenartigen Form von Beziehung und seine neue Liaison mit Hraban informieren sollen. Er hatte ja gewusst, wie abhängig Miguel von ihm war, wie ausgeliefert er sich fühlte. Doch Severus hatte es einfach nicht über sich bringen können, hatte die notwendige Aussprache immer wieder vor sich hergeschoben, bis die sichtbare Entwicklung der Dinge eine Erklärung überflüssig gemacht hatte. Und nun war es genau zu der Katastrophe gekommen, an die er nicht einmal hatte denken wollen.

Miguel hatte früher schon mit dem Gedanken an den Tod und, bevor er in ihre Hände gefallen war, auch mit dem Tod selbst gespielt. Er war kein Kämpfer, er war weich und nachgiebig und brauchte die Zuneigung der Menschen um ihn herum wie andere die Luft zum Atmen. Unter den Bedingungen, in die Aemilius und Severus ihn geworfen hatten, musste er vertrocknen wie eine Pflanze, die jemand auf die Fensterbank in die glühende Sonne gestellt hatte, ohne sie jemals zu gießen. Und Severus hatte sich verhalten wie einer, der sehr wohl weiß, dass Pflanzen für ihr Wohlergehen auf Wasser angewiesen sind, einer, der jeden Tag an dem armen Ding vorbeikommt, sieht, wie es immer welker und grauer wird und nichts dagegen tut, obwohl er die gefüllte Gießkanne in der Hand hält.

 _Ich bin so ein egoistisches Arschloch!_ , dachte Severus, zornig auf sich selbst. _Wenn Miguel tot ist, dann ist das allein meine Schuld!_

Warum nur kam er einfach nicht zu Rande mit seinen Gefühlen, mit seinen Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit Menschen? Warum musste immer alles so verdammt kompliziert sein?

Ein hohes, sirrendes Pfeifen ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Hastig wandte er den Kopf zu dem Geräusch. Blaue Funken! Das hieß, dass Hraban Miguel gefunden hatte – und dass dieser am Leben war.

Sofort rief Severus seinen Besen herbei, schwang sich mit vor Aufregung zitternden Knien auf den dünnen Holzstab und flog in Richtung des Waldes davon, dorthin, von wo aus Hrabans Zeichen gekommen war.

SSSSSSS

„Bring mir noch eine Decke! Schnell!"

Hraban hatte Miguel in sein eigenes Zimmer gebracht und auf dem dicken Wollteppich vor dem Kamin ablegt, dort, wo Severus und er sich vor nur wenigen Stunden geliebt hatten. Jetzt kauerte Hraban vor dem Feuer, Miguel halb im Arm, der nackt und bleich und bläulich angelaufen war, und den es vor Kälte schüttelte.

Severus hastete zum Bett und zog eine schwere blaue Kaschmirdecke herunter, zerrte sie über den Fußboden zum Feuer und breitete sie behutsam über den mageren, zitternden Körper zu seinen Füßen.

Miguel hatte sich im Wald die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und sie fortgeworfen, und sie hatten sie in der Eile nicht wiederfinden können.

Als Severus Hraban nach dessen Hilfesignal erreicht hatte, da hatte dieser neben Miguel im Schnee gekniet, seinen schwarzen Umhang über den halb bewusstlosen jungen Mann gebreitet, mit dem Stab Diagnosesprüche und vorsichtige Wärme- und Kreislaufzauber wirkend.

Normalerweise waren die Winter in England nicht kalt, und gerade Schnee schützte recht zuverlässig vor dem Erfrieren. Doch die letzten Tage waren eisig gewesen, die kalte Pracht harsch überfroren, und in dieser fatalen Nacht waren die Temperaturen auf minus sechs Grad Celsius gefallen. Miguel hatte so still ausgesehen, dass Severus erst das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte, doch Hraban hatte ihn rasch beruhigt. Sie waren rechtzeitig gekommen. Gerade noch.

Nun lag Miguel zitternd vor dem Feuer. Im Wald hatte Hraban lediglich seinen Kreislauf stabilisiert. Nun überprüfte er Miguels Körper auf Erfrierungen und wärmte ihn behutsam und allmählich auf, damit er weder kollabierte, noch Schäden durch ein zu plötzliches „Auftauen" erlitt.

Severus stand hilflos daneben und kam sich schrecklich überflüssig vor.

„Warum machst du nur so'n Scheiß ...?", flüsterte er unglücklich.

„Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?", kam es leise und müde zurück. „Ihr wollt mich doch eh nicht ... Warum darf ich nicht wenigstens sterben, wie ich will?" Miguel hielt die Augen geschlossen. Um seinen Mund lag ein bitterer Zug.

 _Aber immerhin hat er ein bisschen Farbe bekommen und zittert nicht mehr so – und er reagiert wieder, wenn man mit ihm spricht!_ , dachte Severus erleichtert, ehe der Inhalt des Gesagten in sein Bewusstsein drang und ihn frieren ließ.

„Der Tod kommt schon von selbst", kommentierte Hraban trocken, zog Miguel ein Stück vom Boden hoch und wickelte ihn fester in die Decke ein. „Dem brauchst du nicht entgegen zu rennen."

„Es ist aber ein Unterschied, wer den Zeitpunkt bestimmt", beharrte Miguel, der inzwischen die Augen geöffnet hatte und Severus auf eine Weise ansah, dass diesem ganz anders wurde. „Wenn man sonst nichts mehr bestimmen kann, dann wenigstens das ..."

Hraban rückte ein Stück von Miguel ab und sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass in diesem Moment etwas Entscheidendes zwischen den beiden geschah. Ein gegenseitiges Erkennen vielleicht.

„Nichts ist dein Eigen ... nicht einmal dein Leben", sagte Hraban schließlich.

Miguel deutete ein Nicken an.

„Aber ... niemand ist frei", fuhr Hraban fort. Er klang nachdenklich. „Glaubst du, wir sind frei? Glaubst du, wir kennen den Tag und die Stunde?"

„Das ist was anderes ... was _ganz_ anderes, ob du komplett von anderen Leuten abhängig bist, oder ob du zumindest ab und an mal selbst was entscheiden kannst", erwiderte Miguel bitter. „Speziell die wirklich wichtigen Sachen in deinem Leben. Nicht, ob du heute die blaue Hose anziehst, die dir nicht gehört, oder die schwarze, die auch nicht deine ist. Und dann verbring' mal jeden Tag vor dem tollen Hintergrund, dass alle um dich rum dich im Grunde für wertlos und überflüssig und dumm halten, und lass dir die Krümel ihrer Gnade vor die Füße fallen ... Heute mal ein Ausritt, oder morgen mal ein neues Hemd, oder vielleicht eins von deinen Büchern, Hraban ..."

Hraban wirkte ehrlich getroffen. Die Bücher, die er Miguel regelmäßig mitgebracht hatte, waren sicher gut gemeint gewesen, aber, nun ja, irgendwie hatte Miguel recht ... Es waren großzügige Gunstbeweise von einer hohen Warte aus. Es war Herablassung, wie alles, was sie im Umgang mit Miguel sagten oder taten. Sie stiegen zu ihm herab, wie man sich zu einem Kind oder einem Hund hinunterbeugt, eine einfache Sprache wählt, damit diese einem folgen können, sorgfältig abgemessene Streicheleinheiten verteilt ...

Es war ekelhaft. Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal richtig scheußlich.

„Du bist einsam," sagte Hraban zu Miguel. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass" –

„Ich hab' einen Hund und ein Pony", unterbrach Miguel ihn in trockenem Tonfall. „Wie könnte ich da einsam sein?"

Endlich brachte Severus es über sich, einen Schritt auf Miguel zuzugehen. „He ...", brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Es tut mir leid ... Ich ..."

Miguel schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen wieder. Severus sah, dass es zwischen seinen Wimpern zu glitzern begann.

Dann spürte Severus Hrabans Blick. Er sah auf und seinem Freund direkt in die tintenblauen Augen. Auch zwischen ihnen geschah in diesem Moment etwas.

Mit einem Mal war Severus sich wieder voll der Verantwortung bewusst, die er damals mit Miguels Rettung übernommen hatte. Er schämte sich. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Hraban sich ebenfalls schämte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

Was sollten sie tun? Severus wollte Hraban, er wollte ihn ganz und gar. Noch nie hatte ein Mensch so an seiner Seite gestanden, mit solcher Zuneigung und Bewunderung. Aemilius hatte ihm viel gegeben, auch seine anderen Lehrer, aber das war etwas völlig anderes als dieses Gefühl.

Dieses Gefühl der ... ja, der _Liebe_.

Er wollte nicht auf Hraban verzichten, nie wieder. Aber sie konnten es auch nicht zulassen, dass Miguel zwischen ihnen oder abseits von ihnen verwelkte und verging – oder? Es war ... nun, es war sicher irgendwie unmoralisch, wenn man es denn mit diesen Kategorien bewerten wollte, aber Miguel im Stich zu lassen, das wäre noch viel unmoralischer gewesen. Sicher nicht nach Todesser-Kategorien, aber in diesem Fall ...

Hraban hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über fest in die Augen gesehen. Jetzt nickte er langsam, richtete sich auf und hob Miguel – der inzwischen richtig weinte, still und ohne großes Aufheben darum zu machen –, ganz vom Boden hoch.

„Hilf mir mal, Severus", sagte Hraban mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Bett.

Severus legte sich Miguels linken Arm über die Schulter und half, ihn durchs Zimmer zu führen und schließlich auf der Matratze niedersinken zu lassen.

„Und hopp!", sagte Hraban und hob Miguels Beine ins Bett. Sorgfältig klopfte er das Kissen zurecht, schob es Miguel unter den Kopf und packte ihn in die dicken Winterdecken aus Kamelhaar ein.

Dann begann Hraban, wie selbstverständlich seine eigenen Kleider abzulegen. Er schlief immer nackt, im Gegensatz zu Severus, der jetzt etwas überfordert im Raum stand und nicht recht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Hraban war derweil bereits zu Miguel unter die Decken geschlüpft, der das Ganze kommentarlos, aber mit wachem Blick beobachtete.

„Severus?", fragte Hraban behutsam. „Kommst du auch ins Bett?"

Eine Sekunde lang schwankte er noch. Doch schließlich zog auch Severus sich aus und ging langsam zum Bett hinüber. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann ging er einmal um das wuchtige Möbelstück herum und legte sich auf Miguels andere Seite.

Kurz darauf fühlte er, wie Hrabans Hand über Miguel hinweg nach ihm tastete, ihn schließlich an der Schulter ergriff und behutsam näher an die beiden jungen Männer heranzog.

Miguel drehte sich zu Severus und sah ihn intensiv an. Vorsichtig hob Severus die Hand und strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über das verheulte Gesicht.

Miguel lächelte dünn.

Dann tauchte hinter ihm Hraban auf, der unerwartet ernst wirkte. Er legte einen Arm um Miguel und seinen Mund an dessen Ohr.

„Wir werden uns in Zukunft um dich kümmern, Miquele", flüsterte er. „Das versprechen wir dir."

Severus nickte und besiegelte das Versprechen, indem er Miguel einen ungewohnt keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Hraban zog Miguel dicht an sich heran, und Severus schmiegte sich seinerseits in Miguels Arme, die dieser ihm schweigend und mit einem kleinen, irgendwie traurigen Lächeln darbot. Und obwohl ihm so viele Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, war Severus nach den Aufregungen des Tages dermaßen erschöpft, dass er fast augenblicklich einschlief, die ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge Miguels im Ohr und Hrabans Hand in seinem Haar.


	4. A Thousand Kisses Deep II

SSSSSSS

**LEONARD COHEN**

**A Thousand Kisses Deep**

...

Confined to sex, we pressed against

The limits of the sea:

I saw there were no oceans left

For scavengers like me.

I made it to the forward deck.

I blessed our remnant fleet –

And then consented to be wrecked,

A Thousand Kisses Deep.

...

SSSSSSS

Miguel wurde ganz allmählich wach, umhüllt von wohliger Wärme und einem beruhigenden Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Als er blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug, fiel sein Blick auf einen krausen schwarzen Haarschopf. Das Wissen, was gestern geschehen war, sickerte in sein Bewusstsein zurück.

_Ach Scheiße ..._

„Hraban?", fragte er gedämpft.

Hrabans verschlafenes Gesicht tauchte aus den Kissen auf. „Morgen Miguel ...", murmelte er undeutlich. Dann schüttelte er sich ein bisschen, was Miguel unwillkürlich an seine Hündin Arranca denken ließ, und schien sofort deutlich wacher. „Severus ist schon zum Unterricht", sagte Hraban. „Schon vor 'ner Stunde oder so. Aber wir dachten, wir lassen dich noch ein bisschen schlafen, nach dem, was gestern passiert ist."

Miguel kratzte sich nervös hinterm Ohr.

_Gestern ..._

„Was wird denn jetzt?", fragte er leise.

Hraban glitt zurück unter die Decke und räkelte sich genüsslich. „Was du willst ...", erwiderte er grinsend, und Miguel fühlte, wie sich Hrabans Zehen in seinen Unterschenkel bohrten.

 _Das_ hatte er eigentlich nicht gemeint mit seiner Frage. Allerdings implizierte „was du willst" einige Dinge, die er gerne getan hätte – und wenn auch nur, um zu beweisen, dass er kein Spielzeug darstellte, dass es nicht an Hraban oder Severus war, über ihn zu entscheiden, darüber, ob er starb oder lebte, darüber, ob er Teil ihrer Beziehung wurde oder nicht.

„Alles?", fragte Miguel, und er fühlte sich dabei kalt und klar wie lange nicht mehr.

Hraban musterte ihn prüfend. Offenbar ahnte er, was gerade in ihm vorging. Der Zauberer zögerte einen Moment. „Alles", bestätigte er dann mit leiser und kaum merklich unsicher klingender Stimme.

Miguel war überrascht. „Und warum?", fragte er leise.

„Weil ..." Wieder zauderte Hraban. Seine Zehen strichen leicht und irgendwie nachdenklich über Miguels nackte Beine.

„Weil ich dir zeigen will, dass du ein Mensch bist für mich", sagte er endlich. „Jemand ... jemand mit einem eigenen Willen. Mit Wünschen und Träumen. Und dass ich ..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Dass ich ... nicht mehr bin als du", brachte er schließlich rau heraus und räusperte sich hastig. „Es ... fällt mir nicht ganz leicht, weißt du ... das zu glauben. Dass wir gleich viel wert sind. Aber ... ich _will_ es glauben. Mein Kopf mag nicht so recht, aber ... mein Körper wird's vielleicht eher begreifen. Falls du willst."

_Falls du willst ..._

Wie lange war es her, dass jemand ihn gefragt hatte, ob er etwas wollte oder nicht? Miguel konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er sich zu Hraban neigte und ihm behutsam die Decke vom Körper zog.

Hraban lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Ich mache das nicht oft für jemanden, weißt du ...", flüsterte er.

Miguel konnte spüren, wie angespannt der Körper unter seinen Händen war. „Ich schon", erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Ich weiß, wie's sich anfühlt. Also, keine Sorge ..."

Zärtlich strich er über Hrabans Brust, fühlte die warme Haut, die feinen Härchen. Miguel mochte dieses Streicheln und Tasten, das Erforschen eines anderen Körpers.

Allerdings schätzte er es, wenn zumindest ein bisschen etwas zurückkam, und das war hier nicht der Fall. Steif wie ein Brett lag Hraban da, obwohl Miguel bislang kaum etwas getan hatte.

Er sah Hraban ins Gesicht, auf dem immer noch ein schiefes Lächeln klebte, das nicht über die Unsicherheit hinwegtäuschen konnte. Miguel vermutete allerdings, dass diese Unsicherheit weniger von der für Hraban ungewohnten Position herrührte als vielmehr von dem Gedanken, sich von einem Muggel vögeln zu lassen.

Miguel ließ die Hände sinken und richtete sich auf. „Ich mach das nur, wenn du's wirklich willst", sagte er. „Und ich hab' keinen Bock drauf, dass du's später bereust und dann deinen Ärger an mir auslässt. Du wirst nicht unmännlicher dadurch, dass du unten liegst. Außerdem musst du überhaupt nicht unten liegen – und schon gar nicht so passiv wie ein nasser Sack."

Hraban kicherte. „Hast ja recht", sagte er grinsend, arbeitete sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch und hockte schließlich auf den Fersen, auf Augenhöhe mit dem knienden Miguel.

„Du hast Feuer, wenn du erst mal in Fahrt bist – das mag ich ...", raunte Hraban und beugte sich vor, um Miguel zu küssen. Es war ein zärtlicher und weicher Kuss, tastend und immer noch ein wenig unsicher. Doch der nächste wurde bereits forscher und sicherer, und als Miguel die Küsse schließlich erwiderte, packte Hraban ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn eng an sich.

Jetzt erst fühlte Miguel Erregung. Zuvor war er nach seinem professionellen Schema vorgegangen, kontrolliert und berechnend, wenn man einmal von seinem kurzen Ausbruch zum Thema „nasser Sack" absah. Er hatte mit Hraban schlafen wollen, um diesem etwas zu beweisen. Nun aber loderte es in ihm auf, und hungrig drängte er Hraban hinunter, zurück auf die Matratze, neigte sich über ihn, küsste, streichelte, leckte ...

Hraban stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, wand sich unter seinen Fingern, bog sich ihm zitternd entgegen. Probeweise legte Miguel sich halb auf ihn. Es kam kein Protest, nur ein erregtes Schnaufen.

Miguel streckte sich etwas, um den Nachttisch zu erreichen, zog die Schublade auf und tastete nach viel versprechenden Objekten. Seine Finger trafen auf kühles Glas, und er zog ein kleines Fläschchen ans Licht, in dem es ölig hin und her schwappte. „Können wir das nehmen?", fragte er und hielt es Hraban vor die Nase.

„Was ...? Oh, das ist Johanniskrautöl, zur Sommersonnenwende bereitet, das ..." Miguel verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas und Hraban stöhnte auf. „Das ... das ist ganz wunderbar geeignet", nuschelte er und seufzte zufrieden, als Miguel das Fläschchen aufschraubte und etwas von dem Öl auf seinen Fingern verteilte.

„Jetzt wird es richtig gut", hauchte Miguel ihm ins Ohr und ließ seine Hand zwischen Hrabans Pobacken gleiten. Die Laute, die dieser kurz darauf von sich gab, entlockten Miguel ein leises Lachen.

„Du ... weißt wirklich ... was du tust, hm?", brachte Hraban keuchend hervor.

„Das hoff' ich doch", antwortete Miguel augenzwinkernd und stupste seinen Zeigefinger ein bisschen weiter vorwärts.

Hraban quiekte begeistert.

„Magst du jetzt?", fragte Miguel schließlich, nachdem er sich eine Weile eingehend mit Hrabans Rückseite beschäftigt hatte.

Hraban schloss die Augen und nickte.

„Okay ..."

Miguel gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, ehe er begann, ganz unromantisch mit Kissen und Beinen herumzufuhrwerken, bis alles am richtigen Platz war. Dann beugte er sich wieder über Hraban, küsste ihn erneut, tiefer und leidenschaftlicher diesmal, und begann gleichzeitig, vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Dabei betrachtete er unablässig Hrabans Gesicht, das er so schön fand mit diesem aus Konzentration und Erregung gemischten Ausdruck.

„Mach mal die Augen auf", bat Miguel und blickte einen Wimpernschlag später in geweitete schwarze Pupillen, umrahmt von der tiefblauen Iris.

Diese Augen waren es, die ihn schließlich über die Klippe sandten, dieses dunkle Blau zusammen mit seinem Namen, den Hraban stöhnte, als er von der Welle erfasst wurde – der Muggelname aus dem Mund des reinblütigen Zauberers.

SSSSSSS

Sie ruhten entspannt nebeneinander, Hraban in Miguels Arm. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für Miguel, sich plötzlich in einer Art Beschützer- oder Führerrolle wiederzufinden.

 _Albern, das an der Position beim Sex festzumachen,_ dachte er dann mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln.

Hraban, der sich dicht an ihn gekuschelt hatte, wirkte ausgesprochen zufrieden. Seine Finger waren gerade dabei, sachte kleine Kreise auf Miguels Bauch zu zeichnen.

Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Miguel an. In seinen Augen blitzte es frech. „Du kannst das viel besser als Severus, weißt du das?", stichelte er freundschaftlich. „Kaum zu glauben, dass er dich als Lehrer gehabt hat." Nach einer kurzen Pause ergänzte er grinsend: „Mit dir könnte ich mich fast daran gewöhnen, passiv zu sein ..."

„Passiv, blah, was für'n Quatsch", wiegelte Miguel leicht verstimmt ab. „Du kamst mir gerade überhaupt nicht passiv vor ..."

Hraban gluckste vergnügt. „Na, das sagt man eben so ..."

„Aber es ist Quatsch", wiederholte Miguel nachdrücklich. „Genauso wie ‚der Jüngere liegt immer unten', ‚der Weiblichere, Kleinere, blahblahblah liegt immer unten' ... Was meinst du, wie viele ältere Kunden ich früher hatte, die vor allem dafür bezahlt haben, dass ich sie ficke?"

„Ah, Miguel, das ist jetzt aber abtörnend ..." Hraban schüttelte sich demonstrativ.

„Aber die Wahrheit", beharrte Miguel nachdrücklich.

Hraban strich ihm leicht über die Schulter. „Komm, lass uns nicht streiten jetzt. Gib mir lieber noch einen Kuss. Du kannst das so gut ..."

 _Make love, not war_ , dachte Miguel amüsiert.

Er lachte leise und fühlte sich schon wieder versöhnt. „Na gut, wenn du drauf bestehst ..."

Rasch beugte er sich zu Hraban hinüber und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

„Das war kein richtiger Kuss!", protestierte Hraban schmollend, und Miguel küsste ihn ein zweites Mal, mit Zunge und Zähnen, und er spürte, wie Hraban sich wieder an ihn drängte, sich an seinem Knie rieb, und –

„He, Hraban, Miguel, ich bin fertig mit Zauberkunst, und Aemilius hat gesagt ... Oh!"

Miguel zuckte zusammen und löste sich hastig von Hraban.

In der Tür stand Severus, zwei dicke Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt, das Gesicht bleich wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand.

„Hast du frei jetzt?", ertönte Hrabans Stimme. Der Zauberer klang fast so selbstsicher wie üblich, obwohl seine Anspannung für Miguel, der direkt neben ihm lag, deutlich zu spüren war. „Magst du ein bisschen ins Bett kommen, kuscheln?"

Miguel hielt förmlich den Atem an, während Severus vom anderen Ende des Zimmers her zu ihnen hinübersah, blass, unsicher, schwankend, was er tun sollte.

Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen, ehe er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte, langsam und zögerlich, so wie er es schon am Abend zuvor getan hatte. Vor dem Bett verharrte er und starrte sekundenlang auf sie hinunter.

Etwas hatte sich verändert. Gestern hatten sie zu dritt im Bett gelegen, zwar nackt, aber davon abgesehen durchaus sittsam. Doch Severus konnte kaum entgehen, dass Hraban und Miguel sich in seiner Abwesenheit wesentlich näher gekommen waren. Der Geruch nach Schweiß und Sex hing über ihnen und klebte buchstäblich am Bettzeug.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Ihr riecht ziemlich streng, wisst ihr das?", bemerkte er mit tadelndem Unterton. Seine Brauen zogen sich kritisch zusammen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es besonders gemütlich und sauber ist in diesem Bett, nach dem, was ihr vermutlich eben darin getrieben habt."

Mit spitzen Fingern hob er einen Zipfel der Bettdecke hoch. „Bäh ..."

Plötzlich schnellte Hraban vor, packte Severus an den Schultern und riss ihn zu ihnen aufs Bett hinunter.

Miguel schrak überrascht zusammen und wich ein Stück zurück. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus sich diese ruppige Behandlung würde gefallen lassen.

„He!", japste Severus erschrocken.

Doch schon eine Sekunde später hatte er sich wieder berappelt. „Wag es nicht, Pryde!", zischte er wütend, den Zauberstab drohend an Hrabans Kehle gepresst. Severus hatte ihn so schnell gezogen, dass Miguel es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Severus, Mann, mach keinen Mist ...", versuchte er hastig, zu beschwichtigen.

Doch dann erklang Hrabans helles, spöttisches Lachen. „Severus, kleiner Severus, was machst du denn nur?!", stichelte er, warf sich hastig herum und hielt im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks Severus' Zauberstab in der Hand. Einen Atemzug später hatte er Severus auf den Rücken geworfen und starrte in seine zornig funkelnden Augen hinab.

Miguel saß neben den beiden, vollkommen überrumpelt, und fühlte sich schrecklich überfordert mit der Situation.

Severus gab ein zorniges Knurren von sich. Hraban lachte erneut, beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn, nur um sofort mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei zurückzufahren, weil Severus ihn offensichtlich gebissen hatte.

Mit Schwung schleuderte Hraban den Zauberstab fort, der an die gegenüber liegende Wand prallte und klappernd auf den Marmorboden fiel. Dann warf er sich regelrecht auf Severus, und die beiden rangen einige Minuten keuchend miteinander, während Miguel sich mit angezogenen Knien an das Kopfteil des Bettes presste, um das Geschehen aus halbwegs sicherer Distanz zu verfolgen.

Was er sah, erschien ihm wie ein Rangordnungskampf zwischen zwei halbwüchsigen Rüden, die grollend und beißend die Positionen im Rudel festlegten.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wo er selbst am Ende dieser Auseinandersetzung stehen würde. Doch eigentlich beantwortete sich diese Frage von selbst. Sein Platz würde ganz unten sein. Wie immer.

Schließlich endete die wilde Rangelei in Gekicher und Geknutsche. Miguel war erleichtert, hatte es doch zu Beginn eher nach bevorstehendem Mord und Totschlag ausgesehen.

Aber, na ja, so war es bei den Hunden schließlich auch oft. Es fehlte nur noch, dass der Ranghöhere den Rangniederen bestieg, und so wie die Dinge standen, würde das wohl nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen.

_Männliche Säugetiere sind irgendwie alle gleich ..._

„Vertraust du mir, Severus?", raunte Hraban, der im Kampf die Oberhand behalten hatte und Severus jetzt halb spielerisch niederdrückte, indem er quer über seinen Beinen kniete, seine Handgelenke umfasst hielt und ihm fest in die Augen sah.

Severus zauderte einen Wimpernschlag lang, dann nickte er.

Hraban ließ ein Knie zwischen Severus' Beine gleiten und drückte sie auseinander. Anscheinend gab Severus sofort und ohne Gegenwehr nach. Hraban setzte sich bequemer hin und begann, Severus' Robe aufzuknöpfen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Miguel, wie Severus den Kopf zurücklegte, die Augen schloss und tatsächlich zu genießen schien, was mit ihm geschah. So hatte er den Jungen noch nie gesehen. Aber vielleicht war er auch schlicht zu sanft mit Severus gewesen? Nach dem, was er hier sah, schien dieser ja eher auf eine härtere Gangart zu stehen. Andererseits hätte er Miguel wahrscheinlich an die Decke gehext, wenn dieser es gewagt hätte, ihm so dominant zu kommen, wie Hraban es gerade tat.

Inzwischen hatte Hraban Severus' Roben vom Schritt bis zum Hals aufgeknöpft, ebenso wie alles, was an Kleidung darunter gelegen hatte. Nun ruhte Severus in einem mitternachtsblauen See aus Stoff, gegen den seine bleiche Haut fast weiß wirkte. Seine magere Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, während seine Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Auf seinem Gesicht stand deutlich die Anspannung geschrieben. Allerdings wies seine wachsende Erektion nicht eben auf Unlust hin.

Hraban beugte sich vor, gab Severus einen raschen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sofort schlug Severus die Augen auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sein Blick huschte von Hraban zu Miguel und wieder zurück. Dann zog er Hraban zu sich hinunter und wisperte ihm etwas zu. Die beiden führten eine kurze, aber offenbar heftige Diskussion.

Schließlich sah Severus abermals zu Miguel hinüber, der sich bemühte, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen, obwohl er nicht wusste, um was es ging. Doch es schien, als hätte er die Prüfung bestanden. Severus blickte wieder Hraban in die Augen und nickte langsam.

Dann geschah etwas, das Miguels Weltbild ins Wanken brachte.

Hraban räumte seinen Platz zwischen Severus' Beinen und winkte ihn, Miguel, zu sich hinüber. „Dein Spiel", sagte er leise. „Der Einsatz ist hoch, also versau es nicht."

Dann rutschte Hraban hinter Severus, der sich halb in seinen Schoß legte, so dass er sehen konnte, was Miguel zwischen seinen Beinen tat. Auf Severus' Lippen lag ein schiefes, verschämt wirkendes Lächeln.

Einen Moment lang war Miguel so überrascht, dass er gar nichts tun konnte. Niemals, wirklich _niemals_ hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass Severus ihm erlauben würde, dies zu tun.

Endlich aber überwand er seinen Schock und kletterte etwas unbeholfen an den Ort, an dem die beiden ihn offensichtlich haben wollten. Er war sich bewusst, dass dies hier Severus viel Überwindung kostete. Es war ein enormer Vertrauensbeweis.

Vor allem aber war es der Beweis, dass Severus und Hraban wirklich willens waren, ihn in dieser Beziehung als gleichberechtigt zu behandeln. Erst Hraban und jetzt auch Severus hatten ihm Macht über ihren Körper und damit auch Macht innerhalb der Beziehung gegeben. Miguel schwor sich, dieses Geschenk behutsam in Besitz zu nehmen.

Nach einem weiteren, rückversichernden Blick in Severus' dunkle Augen legte er die Hände sanft auf dessen Hüften und küsste ihn auf den Bauch. Dann arbeitete er sich allmählich weiter nach oben, ließ Severus abwechselnd Lippen, Zunge und Zähne spüren, während er gleichzeitig über seine Seiten strich, seine Brust, seinen Bauch streichelte. Als er beim Hals angekommen war, bog Severus den Kopf zurück und präsentierte ihm seine ungeschützte Kehle. Miguel biss ihn zärtlich in den Hals, ehe er ihm einen hoffentlich beeindruckenden Knutschfleck verpasste.

Severus' rascher und geräuschvoller Atem begleitete Miguel auf seinem Weg zurück nach unten. Er verteilte ein paar Küsse auf einen bisher sträflich vernachlässigten und inzwischen sehr prominenten Teil von Severus' Anatomie, ehe er seine Hände tiefer gleiten ließ, Severus behutsam dazu brachte, seine Beine aufzustellen, um dann mit der Erforschung seiner Rückseite zu beginnen.

Ungefragt hielt Hraban ihm ein Ölfläschchen vor die Nase, aus dem Miguel sich großzügig bediente. Er glaubte, Hraban erneut etwas wie „Sommersonnenwende" und „Arbeit von Tagen" seufzen zu hören, woraufhin Severus in leises Kichern ausbrach. Diese kleinen Schauer, die durch seinen Körper liefen, fand Miguel unwahrscheinlich erotisch. Er nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks, um einen Finger in Severus gleiten zu lassen, was diesem einen Laut zwischen Japsen und Schluchzen entlockte.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Severus damit, wahlweise seine Hände auf nicht eben sanfte Weise in Miguels Haaren zu vergraben oder aber Hrabans Handgelenke zu packen und so fest zuzudrücken, dass dieser nach Luft schnappte. Miguel amüsierte sich heimlich und war dabei ziemlich stolz auf seine Kunstfertigkeit – nicht zuletzt auf die Selbstbeherrschung, die es ihm ermöglichte, einem anderen solche Lust zu bereiten, obwohl ihm selbst bereits das Blut in den Ohren rauschte und es zwischen seinen Beinen heftig pochte.

Endlich fragte er leise: „Und? Soll ich echt ...?"

Severus nickte rasch und tastete wieder nach Hrabans Händen, die dieser ihm mit einer Grimasse und einem Augenzwinkern in Miguels Richtung darbot.

Miguel war so behutsam wie nur möglich. Es tat fast immer etwas weh, auch wenn die Lust in der Regel größer war als der Schmerz. Beim ersten Mal allerdings tat es meist ein bisschen mehr weh, und so war er besonders vorsichtig. Sobald er merkte, dass Severus sich verkrampfte, hielt er inne und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Bauch. Hraban unterstützte ihn, indem er Severus mit Küssen und Liebkosungen ablenkte.

Schließlich fühlte Miguel, dass er ganz in Severus war. „Okay?", flüsterte er.

„Okay", bestätigte Severus mit rauer Stimme. „Verdammt ... geil", gab er dann zu. Auf seinem Gesicht lag dabei ein ziemlich dämliches Grinsen.

Hraban lachte herzlich, eine Bewegung, die sich vibrierend zuerst auf Severus und unmittelbar danach auch auf Miguel übertrug. Er keuchte und biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich zur Beherrschung zu zwingen. Dann begann er, sich langsam in Severus zu bewegen, wobei er eine Hand an dessen Erektion auf und ab gleiten ließ.

Wie er vermutet hatte, war Severus so erregt, dass es kaum eine Minute dauerte, bis er zu zittern begann. Immer heftiger werdende Schauer überliefen seinen Körper wie kleine Wellen. Er stöhnte und wand sich unter Miguel, biss ihn in die Unterlippe, als sie sich küssten, und kam endlich zuckend mit einem kleinen und spitzen Schrei.

Miguel folgte ihm vier Atemzüge später. Sekundenlang tanzten blaue Funken vor seinen Augen, ehe er sich matt und ausgepumpt auf Severus' Bauch liegend wiederfand.

 _Das war's,_ dachte er, während er schwer atmend von Severus herunterrutschte. _Das Spiel ist aus ... und jetzt wird's ernst. Für jeden von uns. Der Schattenmann kennt keine Liebe. Für uns ist in seiner Welt mit Sicherheit kein Platz ..._


	5. Princes of the Universe II

SSSSSSS

**Queen**

**Princes of the Universe**

...

Born to be kings.

Princes of the universe.

Fighting and free.

Got your world in my hand.

I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand!

...

SSSSSSS

Hraban schlenderte gemächlich durch den langen Flur des ersten Stockwerks von Malfoy Manor in Richtung der Treppe. Severus würde ihn sicher bereits im Speisezimmer erwarten, ebenso wie der Hausherr. Ob Miguel heute bei Tisch zugelassen war, musste sich erst noch zeigen, da Avery sich zum Essen angesagt hatte.

Der Heiler des Dunklen Lords stellte in Bezug auf Miguel einen Grenzfall dar. Zwar war er der engste Freund Aemilius Malfoys, soweit man im Haifischbecken von Reinblütern und Todessern überhaupt so etwas wie echte Freundschaft pflegen konnte, und zudem bestens über dessen ungewöhnlichen Schützling im Bilde, da er diesen bei Bedarf heilerisch betreute. Dennoch war Avery überzeugt von den Idealen des Dunklen Lords und sicher wenig geneigt, einen Muggel bei Tisch zu dulden.

Als Hraban wenige Minuten später das Speisezimmer betrat, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Die drei Zauberer saßen bereits am Tisch, doch von Miguel war weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken.

Hraban seufzte unterdrückt, grüßte die Anwesenden in der Reihenfolge ihres Ranges und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

Irgendwie fehlte ihm Miguel in der Runde. Wahrscheinlich hockte er bei den Hauselfen in der Küche und verzehrte dort sein Mittagessen.

_Eigentlich ist es unfair, dass er sich immer verstecken muss, wenn Besuch kommt ..._

Hraban starrte gedankenverloren auf die hellen Vorhänge, die die raumhohen Fenster umschmeichelten und das kalte Winterlicht filterten.

_Er ist ein lieber Kerl, wirklich ... Und so vorsichtig. Mir tut tatsächlich gar nichts weh ..._

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund für deine Fröhlichkeit, Neffe?", fragte Aemilius interessiert.

Hraban zuckte zusammen. Er fühlte sich unangenehm ertappt und spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Gleichzeitig verschwand das verräterische Grinsen von seinem Gesicht, das sich bei der Erinnerung an den gemeinsam mit Severus und Miguel im Bett verbrachten Vormittag ohne sein bewusstes Zutun auf seine Lippen gestohlen hatte.

„Nichts von Bedeutung, Onkel", erwiderte er mit brennenden Ohren und ärgerte sich furchtbar darüber, dass er sich plötzlich wieder wie ein Schuljunge vorkam.

Als Hraban endlich von seinem Teller aufblickte, sah er direkt in Aemilius' graue Augen, die ihn sehr wissend musterten. Nichts ging im Haus seines Onkels vor sich, ohne dass dieser davon Kenntnis bekam – nicht umsonst war dies ein magisches Gebäude. Natürlich wusste Aemilius auch, wie sie an diesem Tag Severus' Freistunden mit Leben gefüllt hatten.

„Ich möchte nach dem Essen mit dir reden, Hraban. Mit dir auch, Severus. Nacheinander."

_Na, großartig ..._

Severus hatte sich vor lauter Vorfreude an seiner Wachtel in Weißweinsauce verschluckt und hustete nun heftig und geräuschvoll.

Missmutig rührte Hraban in seinen Kräuterkartoffeln herum und verlor mit jeder Sekunde mehr an Appetit. Aemilius und Avery hingegen pflegten leichte Konversation, tranken genussvoll ihren Rotwein und aßen mit offenkundiger Leidenschaft. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Heiler vom Hausherrn in was auch immer ihnen jetzt bevorstehen mochte eingeweiht worden war.

Seine Laune sank weiter und erreichte schließlich den Nullpunkt, als Aemilius nach etwa einer halben Stunde mit einer beiläufigen Geste die Tafel aufhob und Hraban anschließend ebenso beiläufig zu sich winkte.

Wenig motiviert folgte er seinem Onkel in den Salon und ließ sich nach Aufforderung in einem der schweren Sessel nieder. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, dass Aemilius ihm eine Pfeife und einen Drink anbot. Er nahm nur letzteres an und war dankbar dafür, sich an seinem Cointreau-Glas festhalten zu können. Zwar hatte er keine Angst vor seinem Onkel, aber er wusste, dass dieser sehr unangenehm werden konnte und hatte nur wenig Lust auf die von ihm erwartete Auseinandersetzung.

„Du kannst dir vermutlich denken, worum es geht", begann Aemilius, der sich nicht setzte, sondern vor Hraban stehen blieb. „Daher will ich auch rasch zum Punkt kommen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, die Hrabans Nervosität noch steigerte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr schätze, Hraban, als fähigen jungen Zauberer, als Ordensbruder, als Mitglied unserer weit verzweigten Familie und auch schlicht als sympathischen jungen Mann."

Hraban war überrascht. Mit Komplimenten hatte er nicht gerechnet. Allerdings schienen sie ihm in diesem Fall lediglich größeres Unheil anzukündigen.

„Eine Angelegenheit allerdings bereitet mir Kummer." Aemilius drehte seine noch ungestopfte Pfeife zwischen den Fingern. Seine Hände waren perfekt gepflegt. „Du weißt natürlich, wovon ich spreche: der Junge ... Was ich wissen will, ist: Spielst du nur mit ihm, oder meinst du es diesmal ernst?"

„Onkel, ich würde Severus nie" –

„Ach was, Severus!", unterbrach ihn Aemilius barsch. „Severus wird in wenigen Tagen volljährig. Er ist erwachsener als die meisten jungen Männer in seinem Alter und sehr wohl in der Lage, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und für sich selbst einzutreten. Von ihm spreche ich nicht. Miguel ist es, um den ich mich mit Blick auf dein Verhalten sorge."

Einen Moment lang war Hraban sprachlos. „Miguel?", fragte er dann ungläubig. „Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Und genau das ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitet", erwiderte Aemilius unwirsch. „Begreifst du, dass du es bei Miguel mit einem denkenden, fühlenden Wesen zu tun hast, einem Wesen, das wesentlich komplexer empfindet als ein Hund oder ein Pferd, oder ist er für dich einfach nur ein Spielzeug, ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib?"

Hraban fiel vor Verblüffung fast das Glas aus der Hand. „Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um Miguel? Um seine Gefühle?!"

„Sicher mache ich mir Sorgen! Ich habe den Jungen in meinen Haushalt aufgenommen und fühle mich für ihn verantwortlich. Natürlich kann er nie einer von uns sein. Selbstverständlich kann ich ihn nicht wie einen vollwertigen Menschen behandeln – er ist ein Muggel, ich bin Reinblüter und Todesser ... Aber das hindert mich nicht daran, eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn zu empfinden. Ich möchte nicht, dass er hier unter meinem Dach herumgeschubst und ausgenutzt wird, weder von dir, noch von Severus. Ist das klar?!"

Drohend starrte Aemilius auf Hraban herunter.

„Onkel ... Aemilius ..." Hraban raffte sich mühsam zusammen und erwiderte den Blick so fest und ruhig, wie es ihm irgend möglich war. „Ich versichere dir, dass ich nie, wirklich _nie_ auf die Idee käme, mit Miguel herumzuspielen, um irgendwelche niederen Gelüste von mir zu befriedigen. Er ... er ist ein so lieber Kerl, ich würde ihm nie weh tun wollen. Alles, was geschehen ist zwischen uns – und worüber du zweifellos gut informiert bist –, ist, wie du ebenfalls wissen solltest, mit seiner Einwilligung geschehen. Auch Severus fühlt sich ... Er hat viel zu viele Schuldgefühle gegenüber Miguel, um ihn noch einmal ... um ihn auf irgendeine Weise ausnutzen zu wollen."

„Wollen und Tun sind oft zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge", kommentierte sein Onkel mit Schärfe in der Stimme. „Auch wenn ich dich, wie erwähnt, wirklich schätze, Hraban, bist du nicht eben als solide bekannt, was deine Beziehungen zu anderen Männern angeht. Und hast du einmal bedacht, was deine Liebelei mit einem Muggel für Konsequenzen für dich haben könnte, wenn unser Lord dahinterkommt?"

Ein kalter Schauer kroch über Hrabans Rücken. Sicher hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber er hätte es vorgezogen, dieses Thema beiseite zu schieben.

„Ich werde aufpassen", erwiderte er rasch. „Ich bin kein schlechter Okklument, das weißt du – dank deines Trainings. Es gibt Deckerinnerungen, Verschleierungsstrategien ... Ich kenne sie und ich werde sie nutzen."

Hraban musste schlucken, als ihm mit einem Mal das volle Ausmaß seiner Verantwortung bewusst wurde. Dennoch sagte er fest: „Ich verspreche es. Ich werde aufpassen, auf mich, auf Severus und auf Miguel. Ihm soll kein Leid geschehen durch uns. Das schwöre ich dir."

SSSSSSS

Wenig später stand Hraban neben Miguel im Stall, der gerade dabei war, einen der Jährlingshengste zu putzen. Zuvor hatte Hraban eine kurze Unterredung mit Severus gehabt, der von Aemilius auf ähnliche Weise geprüft worden war wie er selbst.

„Und?", fragte Hraban leise. „Was meinst du dazu? Wie stellst _du_ dir das mit uns dreien vor? Was können wir machen, damit du ... damit du dich wohl fühlst mit uns? Und ... was wünschst du dir sonst noch von uns beiden? Hast du etwas, wobei wir dir helfen können – ein Ziel, das du erreichen willst? Irgendwas?" Er fühlte selbst, dass er etwas albern klang, gezwungen, wie jemand, der krampfhaft alles richtig machen will, ohne wirklich an seine Aufgabe zu glauben.

Miguel fuhr fort, das Pferd zu putzen. Mit weiten, gleichmäßigen Strichen brachte er das kastanienbraune Fell des Hengstes auf Hochglanz. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt lag seine Setterhündin Arranca auf einer rot karierten Wolldecke zusammengerollt und döste zufrieden vor sich hin.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Miguel antwortete. „Ich wüsst' nicht mal, _was_ ich mir wünschen sollte", erwiderte er schließlich, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken. „Ich mein', wenn du mich jetzt ganz _ernsthaft_ fragen würdest: ‚Was willst du? Was ist dir wichtig?' ... ich hätt' keine Antwort für dich ... oder für mich."

Er bürstete den Striegel aus und klopfte den Staub am Boden ab. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem jungen Pferd zu, das begonnen hatte, gelangweilt an der Metalleinfassung der gegenüber liegenden Box herumzulutschen.

„Nicht, Mercutio. Hier, da hast du ein Leckerlie ..." Er hielt dem Hengst einen braunen Würfel hin, der sofort zwischen den weichen Lippen des Tieres verschwand.

Miguel striegelte weiter, und eine Weile war nichts zu hören als das zufriedene Kauen Mercutios, das gleichmäßige Geräusch der Bürstenstriche und das gelegentliche Stampfen und Schnauben eines der Pferde in den Boxen.

Endlich sagte Miguel: „Wärme, vielleicht ... Jemanden, dem ich wichtig bin. Jemanden, mit dem ich mein Leben teilen kann, und der sein Leben mit mir teilt. Vielleicht ist es das, was ich mir wünsche ... Möglicherweise. Ja."

„Wärme ...", sagte Hraban nachdenklich. „Du hast bisher nicht viel davon bekommen, oder?"

Er unterließ es bewusst, darauf hinzuweisen, dass auch in seiner Familie Dinge wie zwischenmenschliche Wärme oder gar Liebe nicht eben oben auf der Agenda gestanden hatten.

Schweigend zuckte Miguel mit den Schultern. Schließlich antwortete er zögernd: „Ich ... ich weiß nicht recht. Zuhause ... meine Mutter hatte keine Wärme für uns Kinder übrig, die war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Und mein Vater ... Na ja, sie haben sich scheiden lassen und er hatte bald 'ne andere. In seinem Leben war kein Platz für mich. Wenn ich ihn mal getroffen hab', dann kam er mir immer ganz fremd vor ..."

Miguel war fertig mit Striegeln und ging dazu über, die Mähne des Hengstes auszubürsten. Mercutio scharrte gereizt mit den Hufen. „Ich bin gleich fertig mit dir, mein Schatz", sagte Miguel liebevoll und klopfte dem Tier beruhigend den Hals.

„Drogen ...", fuhr er dann leise fort, „Drogen helfen dir, deine Abgründe kennenzulernen. Ich denke, die kenn' ich inzwischen ziemlich gut, meine Abgründe, meine Schwächen, meine Fehler ... die Flecken auf meiner Seele, wie meine Mutter gesagt hätte." Miguel lächelte schwach.

_Ich mag es, wenn er lächelt ... Dann sieht er nicht mehr so furchtbar erwachsen aus._

„Ich kenn' die Täler ganz gut ...", fuhr Miguel fort. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo die Gipfel sind, verstehst du? Es hat nie jemanden interessiert, was ich will, was ich kann ... was an mir wertvoll sein könnte für jemand andern – und für mich selbst. Und wenn ich danach suche, in mir ... Ich find' sie einfach nicht, diese hellen Stellen."

Er ging um das Pferd herum und begann, den Schweif zu entwirren.

„Manchmal ... manchmal möcht' ich mich einfach einrollen", sagte er zur Kruppe des Tieres. „Bis ich ganz klein bin ... So wie ein Igel, mit den Stacheln nach außen. Dann können sie mich nicht mehr verletzen ... Aber manchmal denk' ich auch, dass man mich sowieso nicht mehr richtig treffen kann, weil in mir schon alles ganz hart ist, ganz kalt und gefroren."

Miguel machte eine kleine Pause und zupfte ein paar verklebte Strähnen auseinander.

„Nur manchmal, wenn ich draußen bin oder bei den Tieren ... nur dann spür ich mich wirklich. Nur dann hab' ich das Gefühl, richtig zu leben."

Endlich drehte er sich zu Hraban um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es ist nett, dass du fragst, Hraban, aber ich kann dir deine Frage nicht beantworten. Es ... ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will, wohin ich will. Und selbst, wenn ich's wüsste ... Schau dich mal um. Sieh dir mal an, wo ich lebe. Dann siehst du wohl selbst, dass mein Weg nirgendwohin führen wird. Und im Moment ist mir das, ehrlich gesagt, auch ziemlich egal. Ich hab' kein Ziel – und ich brauch' keins."

 _Und damit gehen fast alle unsere guten Vorsätze den Bach runter,_ dachte Hraban halb wehmütig, halb amüsiert. Ein bisschen erschreckte Miguels Gleichmut ihn. _Das kann nicht gesund sein, mit Anfang zwanzig ..._

Nach einer weiteren Pause, in der er den Hengst losband und zurück in die Box führte, fügte Miguel hinzu: „Das mit euch ... das ist ganz okay. Ich mein', Sex ist jetzt nicht ... für mich bedeutet er was andres als für die meisten Leute. Sex hat für mich nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun. Aber ... so zusammenzuliegen und zu kuscheln, das ist nett. Da fühl' ich mich ganz wohl bei. Und Sex ... na ja, er macht mir nichts aus. Und es ist ganz gut, was zu haben, wo ich besser bin als ihr." Miguel schenkte Hraban ein schiefes Grinsen.

Hraban grinste zurück, auch wenn er sich etwas verwirrt fühlte. Es würde schwieriger werden mit Miguel, als er gedacht hatte.

„Magst du mit ins Haus kommen? Ich meine ... bist du fertig hier?", fragte Hraban, als Miguel wieder aus der Box trat.

„Fast. Ich muss nur noch das Putzzeug wegräumen. Das mit dem Füttern macht Rob nachher. Ich glaub', er ist noch mit Raimond draußen, Zäune überprüfen."

Hraban folgte Miguel in die Sattelkammer, wo dieser das Putzzeug in einer großen Kiste verstaute, nachdem er es zuvor sorgfältig gereinigt hatte. Über dem sehr sauberen und ordentlichen Raum hing der Geruch nach Leder, Pferdeschweiß und Sattelseife. Eine schlanke schwarze Katze hatte sich auf der Bank unter den Zaumzeugen zusammengerollt und blinzelte sie aus grüngelben Augen an. Ihr Blick war irgendwie unheildrohend.

„Komm, Cleo, geh von meiner Jacke runter", sagte Miguel zu der Katze und schob sie beiseite. Das Tier fauchte verärgert und schlug mit der Pfote nach ihm, aber Miguel lachte nur und hob es hoch. Mit einem Geräusch zwischen Miauen und Knurren ließ es kurz sein Streicheln über sich ergehen, ehe es mit einem Satz von seiner Schulter sprang und in der Stallgasse verschwand. „Sie ist ein kleines Biest", sagte Miguel zärtlich, während er seine Jacke anzog.

Hraban schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über dieses Übermaß an Tierliebe.

Schweigend stapften sie Seite an Seite durch den Schnee in Richtung des Hauses. Es war bereits dunkel, und der Weg wurde nur von den magischen Lichtern erhellt, die im Abstand von fünf Metern zueinander über dem Kiesweg schwebten.

Hraban spürte die Wärme, die von Miguels Körper ausging. Impulsiv ergriff er ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, ehe Miguel weich würde und in seine vorsichtige Umarmung hineinschmolz. Nur zögerlich erwiderte er Hrabans Küsse, so zart und zurückhaltend, dass es fast ängstlich wirkte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hraban leise und strich ihm behutsam eine klamme Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

In Miguels Augen zeichnete sich Verwirrung ab. „Das ... nichts", flüsterte er mit unsicherer Stimme. „Nur ... es ist so fremd, weil ..."

Forschend sah Hraban ihn an.

Miguel errötete. „Es ist fremd, weil ... Na ja, es fühlt sich fast ein bisschen wie Liebe an."


	6. Meine Taube - Moj Galabe II

SSSSSSS

**Meine Taube** **– Moj Galabe**

**(altes mazedonisches Volkslied)**

...

Was du besitzt,

Mein Herz,

Will ich in Flammen sehen,

Dein Haus soll brennen,

Und dein Gesicht eines Engels

Meine Taube,

Meine Taube,

In meine offenen Hände

Soll es fallen.

...

SSSSSSS

Einerseits waren es die schönsten Weihnachtsferien, die Severus je verlebt hatte. Andererseits waren es die traurigsten. Denn in all dem Glück schien ihm immer schon ein bitterer Tropfen enthalten zu sein, der sich schleichend wie Gift ausbreiten und irgendwann alles Schöne und Gute ersticken würde. Glück konnte nicht ewig dauern, und je höher man stieg, desto tiefer würde der anschließende Fall sein.

Severus teilte seine Tage mit zwei Menschen, die ihm inzwischen viel bedeuteten. Beide hätte er, noch ehe er sie kannte, beinah um ihr Leben gebracht.

Hraban gegenüber hatte er seine Schuldgefühle längst überwunden. Er hatte damals auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords gehandelt, dem sie beide gleichermaßen unterworfen gewesen waren, und sein Freund hatte ihm daraus nie einen Vorwurf gemacht.

Mit Miguel hingegen war es schwieriger. Es lauerten nicht nur Folter und ein Beinahe-Mord in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, sondern auch Verrat. Miguel hatte Severus vertraut, war von ihm abhängig und ihm ausgeliefert gewesen, sowohl auf physischer als auch auf psychischer Ebene, und Severus hatte ihn einfach fallen gelassen, ohne viele Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, wie Miguel sich dabei fühlen musste. Inzwischen erkannte er seine eigene scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit in diesem Zusammenhang als das, was sie war: ein Versuch, die eigene Verantwortung abzuwehren und Schuldgefühle gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen.

Nun, die Schuldgefühle hatten ihn mittlerweile eingeholt. Tatsächlich war es so, dass er Miguel nach wie vor sehr gerne hatte, seine Gegenwart und insbesondere seine körperliche Nähe genoss, auch wenn das Ameisenkribbeln erster Verliebtheit ganz und gar verflogen war. Miguel war ihm keineswegs gleichgültig und Severus bemühte sich nun sehr, seiner Verantwortung für den jungen Mann gerecht zu werden.

Hraban war ihm dabei eine große Stütze. Auf eine scheinbar beiläufige und humorvolle Art und Weise lebte er Severus vor, wie man mit einem von einem so abhängigen Menschen, wie Miguel es war, umgehen konnte, ohne dass allzu viel in einem selbst und in dem anderen zu Bruch ging. Hraban gab Severus Sicherheit, und er spürte, dass es Miguel ähnlich ging. Es war Hraban, der in ihrer Beziehung die Grenzen feststeckte, die Bedürfnisse jedes einzelnen von ihnen zu erkunden und mit denen der anderen in Einklang zu bringen versuchte – und er war erstaunlich erfolgreich dabei.

Severus' Tagesrhythmus war vor allem durch den Unterricht in den Dunklen und Hellen Künsten bestimmt, den er nach wie vor täglich erhielt. In den meisten Fächern unterrichteten ihn Aemilius oder Avery. Gelegentlich kam ein anderer Todesser zu Besuch, um den Stundenplan um ausgefallenere Disziplinen zu bereichern. Hraban war Severus' täglicher Trainingspartner in der Kunst des Duells und nahm darüber hinaus auch an manchen anderen Stunden teil, so dass sie fast den ganzen Tag miteinander verbrachten.

Im Gegensatz dazu sah er Miguel deutlich seltener. Sie trafen sich zu den Mahlzeiten im Speisezimmer – immer vorausgesetzt, dass keine Gäste anwesend waren, was zwangsläufig Miguels Verbannung in die Küche bedeutete –, in der anderthalbstündigen Mittagspause und im Anschluss an den Unterricht, der in der Regel gegen vier oder fünf Uhr nachmittags beendet wurde. Ab und zu musste Severus auch nachts antreten, wenn es besondere Tränke zu mischen oder astronomische Beobachtungen durchzuführen galt, aber das geschah relativ selten. Meist hatte er ab fünf Uhr frei und konnte dann tun und lassen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Und der stand ihm vor allem nach Hraban.

Hraban war einfach wunderbar. Er gab Severus das Gefühl, lebendig zu sein, wertgeschätzt und geliebt zu werden, einfach nur um seiner selbst willen, ohne sich dafür verstellen zu müssen.

Hraban tat Dinge für ihn, zu denen Severus selbst sich nur schwer hätte überwinden können. Das galt besonders für das, was sie im Bett taten. Im Gegensatz zu Severus verfügte Hraban über reiche sexuelle Erfahrungen und gab sie mit Begeisterung an ihn weiter. Und wenn dann noch Miguel dazukam ... Manchmal musste Severus im Unterricht an die Dinge denken, die sie miteinander getan hatten, und wenn er dann Aemilius' entsetzlich wissenden Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, brannten nicht nur seine Ohren und Wangen, sondern sein ganzer Körper.

Dennoch war das, was er für Miguel empfand, sehr weit von seinen Gefühlen für Hraban entfernt. Severus _mochte_ Miguel. Die Zuneigung, die er für den jungen Nichtmagier hegte, wurde von Tag zu Tag tiefer und inniger. Hraban aber _liebte_ er, als ob dieser ein Teil seiner Selbst wäre. „Seelenfeuer" hatte Hraban es genannt.

‚ _Wahre Liebe ist Seelenfeuer. Du spürst sie tief in dir. Sie bringt dich zum Leuchten. Aber sie ist gefährlich. Sie kann so wild werden, dass sie dich und alles um dich herum verbrennt.''_

Severus fand solche emotionalen Ausbrüche immer ein bisschen peinlich. Aber Hraban und Miguel brachten ihn fast dazu, weich zu werden.

Vor drei Tagen, am vierten Januar, hatten sie Miguels Geburtstag gefeiert, nachdem Hraban ewig herumgebohrt hatte, um das Datum aus Miguel herauszubekommen. Die Hauptattraktion der nächtlichen Feier war sehr zärtlicher Sex gewesen, bei dem das Geburtstagskind nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnt worden war. Das war natürlich Hrabans Idee gewesen, und er war entsprechend enthusiastisch an die Umsetzung seines Geschenks gegangen, während Severus sich ein bisschen überfordert gefühlt hatte. Doch Miguel mit seinem feinen Gespür für die Stimmungen anderer Menschen und seinem großen erotischen Geschick hatte ihn rasch vergessen lassen, dass er sich irgendwann einmal fehl am Platze vorgekommen war. Er und Severus hatten sich hauptsächlich geküsst und gegenseitig gestreichelt, während Hraban weiter unten alle Register gezogen hatte.

Für einen Augenblick erlaubte Severus es sich, in der Erinnerung zu versinken.

_Miguels Lippen auf den seinen ... Feuchte, erhitzte Haut unter seinen Händen ... Hrabans Schulter, die gegen seine Hüfte drückte ... Miguels Keuchen ... Erregung, die sich wie ein Flächenbrand in ihm ausbreitete, anstieg, bereit zur Explosion ... Miguels Hände, die irgendwie den Weg zwischen seine Beine fanden ... Lust, die fast zur Agonie wurde ... Freier Fall ... Schwärze._

Abgesehen von gutem Sex hatte Hraban Miguel ein Album mit Zauberfotos geschenkt, das hauptsächlich Bilder von Miguel und diversen Pferden enthielt. Als Miguel strahlend durch die schwarzen Seiten geblättert hatte, während Hraban ihn lächelnd dabei beobachtete, war Severus klar geworden, dass zwischen den beiden mehr als Zuneigung bestand. Vielleicht waren es die Anfänge von Liebe, die er in ihren Augen sah, in ihrem freundlichen, fast zärtlichen Umgang miteinander wahrnahm.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihn störte oder nicht. Die ganze Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen hatte etwas Unwirkliches, Traumartiges an sich, das es schwer machte, das Geschehen nach den üblichen Maßstäben zu beurteilen.

Severus selbst hatte Miguel eine magische Hundeleine geschenkt, mit der er die jagdlustige Arranca jederzeit von jedem Ort zu sich zurückrufen konnte. Miguel war sehr angetan gewesen. Schließlich hatte er schon mehrmals stundenlang nach seinem Tier suchen müssen, nachdem es einem Reh oder Hasen hinterhergehetzt war, und es graute ihm davor, dass sie eines der von ihr verfolgten Tiere tatsächlich erwischte.

Als sie am Morgen nach Miguels Geburtstag aufgewacht waren, eng ineinander verschlungen und, zumindest was Severus betraf, mit eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen und bohrenden Rückenschmerzen, hatte ein ihm bisher unbekannter Glanz in Miguels Augen gelegen. Er hatte die beiden Zauberer um Haarsträhnen gebeten, ohne sich genauer zu erklären. „Ein bisschen Muggelmagie ..." – das war alles, was er ihnen auf ihre neugierigen Fragen hin augenzwinkernd mitgeteilt hatte. Severus war immer noch gespannt darauf, ob er jemals erfahren würde, was Miguel mit ihren Haaren anstellen wollte.

SSSSSSS

An diesem Abend, dem siebten Januar des Jahres 1977, zwei Tage vor Severus' Volljährigkeit, war Lucius zu Gast auf Malfoy Manor. Es war das erste Mal nach den katastrophalen Vorgängen des vergangenen Sommers, dass Severus ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Lucius schien deutlich älter, erwachsener und reifer als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Es machte den Eindruck, als wäre er inzwischen voll und ganz in seine neue Position als Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords hineingewachsen. All seine Gesten, seine Worte, seine gesamte Haltung zeugten von Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein. Severus war erstaunt, dass er unter diesen Umständen nicht mit seinem dominanten Vater aneinandergeriet. Doch Aemilius gab sich sichtlich Mühe, jeden Streit zu vermeiden.

Miguel saß an diesem Abend nicht mit am Tisch – Aemilius hatte ihn wie selbstverständlich in die Küche verbannt. Im Stillen ärgerte Severus sich darüber. Wenn einer unter ihnen Miguel Respekt schuldig war, dann ja wohl Lucius ...

Zwei Mal hatte dieser Miguels Leben in Händen gehalten, zwei Mal die Finger geöffnet und sein Opfer fallen gelassen, und nur Glück oder Schicksal hatten verhindert, dass Miguel umgekommen war. Dennoch hatten sie von ihm nie ein böses Wort über Lucius gehört. Im Gegenteil: Er hatte sogar noch Verständnis für die zähe und zärtliche Liebe geäußert, mit der Hraban weiterhin an seinem Jugendfreund hing, auch wenn für ihn keine Chance auf Erwiderung seiner Gefühle bestand.

Severus ärgerte sich über Miguels Großmut gegen und über Hrabans Anhänglichkeit an Lucius, der sie nach Severus' Überzeugung alle ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ans Messer geliefert hätte, wenn er sich einen Vorteil davon versprach. Schließlich hatte er Aemilius, Severus und Miguel schon einmal dem Dunklen Lord zum Fraß vorgeworfen, und es kam fast einem Wunder gleich, dass sie alle diesen Verrat überlebt hatten.

Mit Missbilligung beobachte Severus, wie sich Hraban bei Tisch gegenüber Lucius verhielt. Die beiden jungen Männer saßen nebeneinander, und obwohl ein Hauself bereit stand, war es Hraban, der Lucius die Schüsseln anreichte und ihm Wein nachschenkte. Severus widerte diese bereitwillige Selbsterniedrigung an. Er konnte sehen, dass Hraban es gerne tat, aber Lucius wusste wohl kaum zu schätzen, dass sein Freund Hauselfendienste an ihm leistete.

Die Gespräche bei Tisch verliefen förmlich und eher kühl, wobei auch die Konversation zwischen Hraban und Lucius keine Ausnahme machte. Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte aus ihrem Verhalten gegeneinander kaum schließen können, dass sie enge Freunde waren.

Severus fühlte sich nachhaltig irritiert. Lag es an Lucius' neuem Rang, dass die beiden so distanziert miteinander umgingen, ihre Nähe zueinander nur in so kleinen Gesten wie einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln oder einer Handreichung zum Ausdruck brachten? Oder war noch etwas anderes vorgefallen, das sie einander entfremdet hatte?

Vor zwei Monaten hatte Lucius seine Verlobung mit Narcissa Black bekannt gegeben. Für Hraban musste dies das Ende aller Hoffnungen bedeutet haben. Lucius hatte unverrückbar festgeschrieben, dass zwischen ihnen nie mehr als Freundschaft sein konnte.

In gewisser Weise fühlte Severus sich dadurch erleichtert. Gleichzeitig versetzte es ihn aber auch in Zorn. Hraban hätte buchstäblich _alles_ für Lucius getan, das wusste er nur zu gut, aber Lucius gab so wenig zurück ...

Lucius musste Severus' feindselige Blicke gespürt haben. Gelassen setzte er sein Weinglas ab, tupfte sich mit der Serviette die Lippen trocken und lächelte unverbindlich zu ihm herüber. „Nun, Severus?", fragte er mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit. „Ich höre, du pflegst noch immer deinen kleinen Muggelfreund?"

Severus zuckte die Achseln. „Man tut, was man kann, um keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen", erwiderte er, scheinbar gleichgültig. In ihm aber kochte es. Lucius hatte schon einmal Miguels Namen gekannt und benutzt, doch nun war er nur „der kleine Muggelfreund". Ebensogut oder -schlecht hätte Lucius von Severus' „kleinem Hündchen" oder seiner „kleinen Hauselfe" sprechen können. Am liebsten wäre Severus aufgesprungen und hätte ihn zum Duell gefordert.

In diesem Moment lehnte Hraban, vielleicht, weil er erkannt hatte, was in Severus vor sich ging, sich leicht über den Tisch, um Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Oh, Miguel hat durchaus seine Reize ... und Talente", bemerkte er augenzwinkernd. „Mit ihm lassen sich lange dunkle Winterabende recht ... abwechslungsreich gestalten."

Lucius ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören. „Soso, auch du vergnügst dich also mit Severus' Haustier ..."

Hraban und Lucius wechselten einen raschen Blick, ein wissendes Grinsen. Ihr gegenseitiges Einverständnis, ihre freche Verschworenheit machten Severus wütend. Hatte ihm Hraban nicht selbst gesagt, dass Miguel ein im Grunde ihnen gleichwertiges menschliches Wesen war? Dass man Rücksicht auf seine Wünsche und Gefühle nehmen musste? Und kaum, dass Lucius mit seinen beleidigenden und rassistischen Sprüchen daherkam ...

Plötzlich erschrak Severus vor sich selbst. Wenn er bereits auf eine beiläufige, wahrscheinlich sogar harmlos gemeinte Bemerkung von Lucius' über Miguel dermaßen heftig reagierte, wie sollte er dann ruhig bleiben, wenn er das nächste Mal einer der Hasstiraden des Dunklen Lords gegen Muggel und Schlammblüter lauschen musste? Wie sollte er sie zusammenbekommen, seine neuen Erkenntnisse über Miguel, und damit in gewisser Weise auch über Muggel insgesamt, und seinen Platz im Heer seines Herrn?

Als Aemilius und Lucius sich nach dem Essen in den Salon zurückzogen, um einige bevorstehende Aktionen des Dunklen Ordens zu beraten, und Hraban und Severus höflich, aber bestimmt durch den Hausherrn hinauskomplimentiert wurden, war Severus in ausgesprochen gedrückter Stimmung.

Gemeinsam mit Hraban trottete er die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Er sehnte sich nach der abgeschlossenen Welt von Hrabans Zimmer, in dem sie jeden Abend zu dritt zusammensaßen und sich jede Nacht liebten. Nur hier galten ihre eigenen Regeln unbeschränkt, nur hier konnten sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu achten und zu erfahren. Die Außenwelt, selbst Aemilius' Haus, erschien ihm mit einem Mal fremd und feindselig. Hier würde Miguel nie mehr sein als ein geduldeter Fremdling, ständig in Lebensgefahr, abhängig von den Launen des Dunklen Lords, von Aemilius, sogar von Lucius ...

 _Vielleicht_ , dachte Severus mit einem Mal, _hätte ich ihn damals sterben lassen sollen. Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen für ihn ..._

„He, Severus, wo willst du denn hin? Kommst du gar nicht mit zu mir?"

Hraban hatte ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, um ihn zu stoppen. Ohne es zu merken, war Severus in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers weitergegangen, vorbei an der Tür zu dem Raum, nach dem er sich eben noch so sehr gesehnt hatte.

„Was ist los mit dir, hm?", fragte Hraban behutsam. In seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte sich Sorge. „Hast du dich über Lucius geärgert? Oder ... über mich?"

Severus fühlte sich ertappt. „Über euch beide", gab er schließlich grollend zu.

Hraban seufzte leise. „Schau, Severus" –

„Ich kann nie das mit dir haben, was zwischen ihm und dir ist, oder?", unterbrach Severus ihn brüsk.

Einen Moment lang schwieg Hraban betreten. Dann sagte er langsam: „Severus, das zwischen mir und Lucius ... Wir sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen. Und seit ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich schwul bin ... Lucius war meine erste große Liebe. Er ... ist es noch, in gewisser Weise. Aber, schau, er würde nie, niemals etwas mit mir anfangen. Er wird immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, aber ... mehr nicht. Und das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was zwischen uns ist, zwischen dir und mir ..."

„Es hat _alles_ mit uns zu tun!", erwiderte Severus zornig. „Wie kannst du ... Du kannst mich doch gar nicht richtig ... richtig lieben, wenn du immer noch _ihn_ liebst! Das ist doch, als ob ... als wär' ich der Spatz in der Hand und Lucius die Taube auf dem Dach!"

„Oh je, Severus ..." Hraban fasste ihn fest an den Schultern und ließ sich auch nicht von seinen ärgerlichen Abwehrversuchen beirren. „Lucius ... Lucius ist nicht die Taube auf dem Dach. Er ist der Adler in der Luft ... Er ist mittlerweile so hoch gestiegen, dass ich ihn nur noch als kleinen Punkt am Himmel erkennen kann."

Severus schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, Taube, Adler ... was scherte es ihn, zu welcher Art von Federvieh Lucius für Hraban gehörte.

„Severus ... _Ich liebe dich._ Das musst du mir glauben!" Hraban klang fast verzweifelt. „Ich spiele doch nicht mit dir! Sieh mal, klar, ich liebe _auch_ Lucius, aber das macht meine Liebe zu dir doch nicht geringer ... Ich liebe ja auch Miguel, und ..." Abrupt brach er ab, ließ Severus los und drehte sich weg. „Kommst du jetzt mit rein oder nicht?", fragte er fast unwirsch.

Sekundenlang zögerte Severus. Konnte er akzeptieren, was Hraban ihm eben offenbart hatte? Miguel war eine Sache, aber Lucius ... Mit Miguel konnte er Hraban teilen. Obwohl ... Hatte Hraban gerade tatsächlich von _Liebe_ für Miguel gesprochen?

„Du ... du liebst Miguel?", fragte Severus zaghaft. „Ehrlich?"

„Ehrlich", erwiderte Hraban und drückte seine Zimmertür auf, während Severus noch versuchte, seine überraschenden neuen Erkenntnisse zu verarbeiten.

 _Liebe ... Hraban_ liebt _Miguel. Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten ... Ein reinblütiger Todesser und ein Muggel ... Das ist die Art von Liebe, die alles um sich her verbrennt ..._

 _Und wo stehe_ ich _dabei?_

Miguel hatte sie offenbar bereits erwartet. Im Kamin flackerte ein lebhaftes Feuer, das einen intensiven Geruch nach Harz verströmte, und auf dem Nachttisch am Bett standen Wein und Kekse bereit. Miguel selbst hockte auf dem Teppich vor dem Feuer. Er war in eine weiße Decke gehüllt. Offenbar hatte er gerade geduscht. Seine nassen schwarzen Locken ringelten sich frech über den weichen Wollstoff. Als er die Tür gehen hörte, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und lächelte. Es war dieses schwermütige, traurige Lächeln, das so untrennbar zu ihm gehörte wie seine braunen Augen und seine sanfte Stimme.

Miguel schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte, fragte aber nicht. Stattdessen ließ er die Decke von seinen Schultern gleiten und stand auf. Er war nackt.

Hraban ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn rasch und fest, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Nach kurzem Zögern trat Severus an ihre Seite. Miguel lächelte immer noch oder schon wieder, beugte sich zu Severus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe etwas für euch", sagte er dann und ging zum Bett hinüber. Vom Nachttisch nahm er drei schwarze Bänder und trug sie zu ihnen herüber. Es waren die Haarsträhnen, um die er sie an seinem Geburtstag gebeten hatte, mit einer der seinen verflochten.

„Ein bisschen Muggelmagie", sagte Miguel leise und lachte unsicher. „Drei Strähnen, magische Zahl, miteinander verflochten, wie unsere Leben ... in dieser und in jener Welt ..."

„Mensch, Miguel, du wirst ja richtig philosophisch", meinte Hraban überrascht. Bereitwillig hielt sein Handgelenk hin und ließ sich das Armband umknüpfen. „In dieser und in jener Welt ...", wiederholte er leise. „Na, wollen wir das Beste hoffen ..."

„Severus?" fragte Miguel zaghaft.

Severus war plötzlich von einer merkwürdigen Furcht ergriffen worden. Er starrte auf Hraban, der seine Hand hin und her drehte und das feine Flechtwerk gedankenverloren zu betrachten schien, und hatte ein entsetzliches Gefühl dabei. Es kam ihm vor, als werde Hraban von ihm entrückt, als flöhe sein Bild in weite Ferne ...

Er blinzelte heftig und das erschreckende Bild verschwand. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl des Unbehagens und der schwelenden Bedrohung.

Miguel berührte seine Hand. Severus streckte sie ihm automatisch entgegen und spürte, wie das weiche Material sich auf seine Haut legte.

„ _Dir_ wird es Glück bringen", flüsterte Miguel, und Severus erschauerte unwillkürlich.

Dann hielt Miguel ihnen seinen eigenen Arm hin. Hraban umfasste zärtlich sein Handgelenk und Severus knüpfte das Band fest.

„So", sagte Miguel bestimmt, nach dem vielleicht eine halbe Minute in andächtigem oder ungewissen Schweigen verstrichen war. „Und jetzt zum angenehmen Teil des Abends ..."

Eine Minute später fand Severus sich auf dem Bett wieder, Miguel an seiner Seite und Hraban halb über ihm. Er spürte gleich, dass es diesmal wild werden würde. Hrabans Küsse waren gierig, fast grob, und Miguel strich fest und bestimmt über seine Beine, ließ seine Hände rasch nach oben wandern. Severus fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, doch gleichzeitig erregte ihn diese leidenschaftliche Hast. Dann spürte er Miguels geschickte Finger an seinem Geschlecht und ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen zurücksinken. Hrabans Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein. Miguel biss ihn spielerisch in den Oberschenkel.

 _Was will_ ich _eigentlich?,_ fragte Severus sich, schon halb benebelt, und beschloss, dass er diesmal nicht unten liegen würde. Fordernd streckte er die Hände nach Miguel aus, zog ihn dichter an sich und höher hinauf, packte seine Pobacken.

Miguel quiekte überrascht, dann lachte er.

„Liegst du unten?" Trotz allem war es immer noch eine Frage, die Severus an ihn richtete.

Miguel grinste nur und rollte sich bereitwillig von ihm herunter. „Auf den Rücken oder auf den Bauch?", erkundigte er sich keck.

„Auf den Rücken", erwiderte Severus sofort. „Du hast so schöne Augen ... Die will ich sehen."

Miguel wirkte sichtlich geschmeichelt und streckte sich lasziv auf den Laken aus.

Abrupt stellte Hraban seine Erforschung von Severus' Oberkörper ein und blickte interessiert auf Miguel hinab. „Wisst ihr, was wir Schönes machen könnten?" Hrabans Grinsen reichte fast von Ohr zu Ohr. „Du, mein lieber Severus, vögelst Miguel, und ich ... dich."

Im Stillen verfluchte Severus die verräterische Hitze, die sich leider nicht nur zwischen seinen Beinen, sondern auch in seinem Gesicht konzentrierte und ihn vermutlich peinlich rot werden ließ.

„Äh ...", machte er unsicher. „Wie jetzt ...? Gleichzeitig?"

Hraban lachte tief und guttural. Es klang wahnsinnig erotisch. Severus wusste, dass er ihm nichts würde abschlagen können, wenn er so lachte.

„Gleichzeitig", bestätigte Hraban, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Es erfordert ein bisschen Koordination, aber keine Angst, das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin ..."

Severus sah auf Miguel hinunter, der Hrabans Vorschlag augenscheinlich ziemlich aufregend fand und statt eines verbalen Kommentars schlicht einladend die Beine spreizte.

„Okay ...", sagte Severus zögernd.

Hraban küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. „Keine Bange ... Du hast es hier mit zwei Sexperten zu tun ..."

Miguel kicherte albern.

Auch Severus musste grinsen. „Dann mal los, ihr Sexperten", forderte er frech.

Augenblicke später fand er sich zwischen Miguels Beinen wieder. Miguel hatte sich ein dickes Kissen unter den Hintern geschoben und der Ausblick, der sich Severus dadurch bot, war in der Tat sehr einladend. Während Severus Miguel behutsam vorbereitete, spürte er, wie Hraban hinter ihn glitt.

„Beine auseinander!", kommandierte Hraban forsch und verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberschenkel. Severus gehorchte und kniete nun mit gespreizten Beinen. Er konnte sich ein etwas verschämtes Kichern nicht verbeißen, das sich Sekunden später in ein überraschtes Keuchen verwandelte, als er ohne Vorwarnung Hrabans Finger in sich fühlte.

„Hört auf, rumzualbern!", befahl Hraban mit gespielter Strenge. „Sex ist eine ernste Sache!"

Dann lachten sie alle drei. Severus verpasste Miguel dabei einen ungewollt festen Stups mit dem Finger, den Miguel mit einem ärgerlichen Zischen quittierte.

„Pass auf, was du tust!", verlangte Miguel und klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr vergnügt. „Das ist 'ne empfindliche Gegend da unten!"

Hastig und beschämt entschuldigte Severus sich, worauf Miguel versöhnt nickte. Kurz darauf signalisierte er Severus, dass er bereit war. Severus war inzwischen so erregt, dass er es auch nicht viel länger ausgehalten hätte. Nicht allzu sanft drang er in Miguel ein. Diesmal allerdings folgte kein Protest, nur genussvolles Stöhnen. Kaum, dass er ganz in Miguel versunken war, spürte er Hraban hinter sich, drängelnd, fordernd, dann in sich, ein stoßweises Gleiten, das ihm entzückte Laute entlockte.

Sie brauchten ein bisschen, um einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden, doch dann war es wie ein Welle, die sie trug, mächtig auf und ab brandend. Miguel war unter ihm, stöhnte, die Augen fest zugekniffen, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Dünne, fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, bebende Nasenflügel, Geruch nach Moschus ... Hraban hinter ihm, Haut auf Haut, ein Biss in seine Schulter ... ein unterdrückter Schrei von Miguel ...

Die nächste Woge hob sie hoch, höher, Miguel schrie, Hraban stieß heftig vorwärts, Severus hörte sich stöhnen ...

Und dann fielen sie, in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, die Sterne schossen an ihnen vorbei, das Universum erstreckte sich rings um sie, unter ihnen der tosende Ozean ...

Dann war Stille.

SSSSSSS

Später lagen sie nebeneinander ausgestreckt auf den schweißfeuchten Laken. Severus fühlte sich gleichzeitig leer und erfüllt. Es war, als wären sie immer noch an jenem Ort jenseits von Zeit und Raum gefangen, in dem allein sie sicher und frei sein konnten, mitten zwischen den kalten Sternen und mit der Weite des Universums im Herzen.

Hraban hatte den Kopf auf Severus' Brust gelegt, während sein linker Arm ihn über Severus' Bauch hinweg mit Miguel verband. Die beiden hielten sich an den Händen. Miguel lag dicht an Severus' gekuschelt.

„Ich muss morgen früh mit Lucius gehen", sagte Hraban leise.

Brutal wurde Severus aus dem sicheren Ort herausgerissen. Eisiger Schrecken erfasste ihn.

„Wohin?!", fragte er hastig. „Was habt ihr vor?!"

Miguel setzte sich auf und sah Hraban forschend an. „Wirst du töten? Für den Schattenmann?"

Hraban schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte verstimmt. „Ach was, nein ... Nur eine Routineaktion. Eine Art Patrouillengang. Nichts wird passieren. Niemand wird sterben. Regt euch doch wegen einer solchen Lappalie nicht auf."

Severus' Mund fühlte sich trocken an. „Hraban", krächzte er. „Gibt es ... kannst du morgen nicht hier bleiben? Ich hab' so ein scheiß Gefühl dabei ..."

Wieder schüttelte Hraban den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass man zum Dunklen Lord nicht einfach 'Tut mir Leid, heute habe ich keine Lust' sagt. Und, he, es ist wirklich ganz harmlos ... Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Bran", flüsterte Miguel unglücklich. „Bitte geh nicht."

Hrabans Finger malten ein verschlungenes Muster auf die Bettdecke. Er blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen, und man konnte die Sterne sehen, kalt und klar im Nichts des Weltalls.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hraban endlich. „Ich kann mich nicht weigern, das wisst ihr doch! Und ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ihr so ein Theater macht!"

Severus wollte erneut protestieren, doch Hraban legte ihm sacht den Finger auf die Lippen. „Jetzt ist Schluss!", entschied er kategorisch. „Ich gehe, und Ende der Diskussion."

Hraban angelte seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, säuberte und ordnete das Bettzeug. „Und jetzt wird geschlafen. Wir haben alle morgen zu tun."

Severus blieb stumm, als Hraban und Miguel ihm einen Gutenachtkuss gaben. Nachgiebig ließ er sich in Hrabans Umarmung ziehen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Doch er lag noch lange wach und spürte der Kälte nach, die Hrabans Ankündigung in ihm hatte entstehen lassen.

SSSSSSS

Der Morgen brach klirrend kalt über Wiltshire herein. Die Sonne strahlte weiß aus den fedrigen Wolken herab.

Schweigend machte Hraban sich fertig.

„Noch vor dem Frühstück?", fragte Miguel betroffen.

„Ach, Miquele ..." Hraban beugte sich übers Bett und gab Miguel einen langen und liebevollen Kuss.

Dann wandte er sich Severus zu, der bereits angezogen war und am Fenster stand, das Licht der Morgensonne im Rücken. „Sei nicht sauer, Sev." Hraban küsste auch ihn, obwohl er sich weiter abweisend zeigte, und schließlich gab Severus nach, erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeit, umarmte ihn fest.

„Lern' schön heute." Hraban grinste ihn frech an. „Und sei hübsch brav, während ich weg bin."

Severus schnaubte, halb ärgerlich, halb amüsiert.

Dann wandte Hraban sich ab und schritt zur Tür. Die Hand schon auf der Klinke, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihnen um.

„Und, Miguel, versuch die Hauselfen zu überreden, dass sie heute kein Muskat ins Essen panschen. Ich hasse Muskat. Und wir sind doch auf jeden Fall zum Mittagessen wieder da."

Er winkte ihnen grinsend zu und trat durch die Tür. Sie fiel lautlos hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Severus und Miguel waren allein miteinander.


	7. Epilog

Miguel stand ganz still und blickte auf das Grabmal der Familie Malfoy. Hier waren sie beerdigt, so viele der Menschen, mit denen sich sein Leben vor langer Zeit auf wundersame Weise verflochten hatte.

Vor vielen Jahren hatte er schon einmal hier gestanden, damals, nach Hrabans Tod. Hraban war einen Tag vor Severus' siebzehntem Geburtstag umgekommen, als seine Einheit auf einer eigentlich harmlosen Patrouillenmission in ein Gefecht mit Auroren geraten war. Hraban hatte sich vor Lucius geworfen und den _Avada Kedavra_ abfangen können, der auf seinen Freund gezielt gewesen war, dabei aber sein eigenes Leben verloren. Obwohl Hraban nicht direkt zur Familie Malfoy gehörte, war er auf eigenen Wunsch und mit Aemilius' Billigung in deren Familiengrab beigesetzt worden.

Mittlerweile ruhte auch Lucius in dieser Grabstatt, ebenso wie Aemilius selbst – der Vater war dem Sohn um kaum ein Jahr vorausgegangen. Lucius hatte sein Leben 1997 im Zweiten Zaubererkrieg verloren. Aemilius war 1996 im Alter von zweiundsiebzig Jahren angeblich an Drachenpocken gestorben, doch Miguel vermutete, dass Lucius seine Hände im Spiel gehabt hatte. Als El Moro zum zweiten Mal versucht hatte, die Herrschaft in der Zaubererwelt an sich zu reißen, war der alte Konflikt zwischen Vater und Sohn in neuer Heftigkeit entbrannt. Miguel hatte in dieser Zeit nur wenig Kontakt zu Aemilius gehabt, aber es war wohl so gewesen, dass die beiden mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln um den Posten als Rechte Hand des Schattenmannes konkurriert hatten.

Agrimonia Malfoy, geborene Avery, Aemilius' früh verstorbene Frau und Lucius' Mutter, war bereits 1976 im Familiengrab beigesetzt worden, nachdem ihr Mann sie aus ihrer Schneewittchen gleichen Starre erlöst und ihre Seele endlich freigelassen hatte.

Auch Severus, 1997 nach Ende des Zweiten Zaubererkriegs in einem Racheakt ausgerechnet von einem Neffen Hrabans in den Tod getrieben, ruhte an diesem Ort.

Steif kniete Miguel nieder, um die mitgebrachten Blumen abzustellen. Er wollte sie nicht einfach sinnlos auf dem schwarzen Marmor verwelken lassen und hatte deshalb einen Topf mit kleinen dunkelroten Rosen gewählt. Sie waren die einzigen Blumen, die den kalten Stein zierten. Still und abweisend erhoben sich die schwarzen Säulen der Grabanlage in den Himmel. Sie bildeten ein Halbrund, das den Bereich nach drei Seiten begrenzte und abschloss. Der Boden innerhalb des Rundes war komplett mit schwarzen Marmorplatten versiegelt. Nach vorne hin versperrte eine schwere eiserne Kette den Zugang zur letzten Ruhestätte der Malfoys und derer, die sie in ihre Familie aufgenommen hatten. Nur die hohen, rings um die Grabanlage stehenden Pappeln, die leise im Wind sangen und das Sonnenlicht zu tanzenden Flecken filterten, milderten den Eindruck von Kälte und Strenge.

Unwillkürlich musste Miguel an das Grab seiner Frau Joanne denken. Sie ruhte unter einer Holzskulptur, die sie selbst gestaltet hatte, Jahre vor ihrem Tod. Letzte Woche noch war er mit seinem Sohn Che, seiner Schwiegertochter Mia und seinen beiden Enkelinnen Sophie und Estelle auf dem Friedhof gewesen. Sie hatten neue Blumen gepflanzt, Phlox und Rittersporn zwischen die gelben und rostroten Sonnenblumen, die Joanne so geliebt hatte.

Miguel konnte kaum glauben, dass sie bereits seit vier Jahren tot war. Noch immer erwartete er, sie morgens neben sich im Bett liegen zu sehen oder sie im Garten auf ihrer Lieblingsbank sitzend zu finden, tief vergraben in eins ihrer Bücher, gedankenverloren eine der Katzen oder einen der Hunde streichelnd.

Von all den ungezählten Nachkommen Cleos und Arrancas lebten nur noch der alte Kater Corvinus und die Hündin Alba. Da Miguel in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sonderlich gut zu Fuß war, hatte er Alba schweren Herzens in die Obhut seiner Tochter Amy gegeben, die seit zwei Jahren mit ihrer Lebensgefährtin Kay bei ihm im Haus wohnte. Es war schön, wenigstens eines der Kinder bei sich zu haben, wo Che und seine Familie doch seit Jahren auf dem Kontinent lebten und sie sich meist nur noch zu Geburtstagen oder den großen christlichen Festen sahen. Miguels Kinder hatten ihr eigenes Leben, und auch, wenn es ihn manchmal traurig machte, dass er Che so selten zu Gesicht bekam, freute er sich doch, dass es ihm gut ging und er offensichtlich glücklich war, ebenso wie Amy.

Es hatte eine Zeit in Miguels Leben gegeben, eine lange Zeit von fünf Jahren, in der er nicht an eine Zukunft für sich hatte glauben können. Nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords im Oktober 1981 hatte er sich dann mit Aemilius' Hilfe Schritt für Schritt ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut und war immer wieder erstaunt gewesen, was er erreicht hatte. Oft hatte ihn schon der bloße Umstand erstaunt, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Malfoy Manor hatte ihn nie ganz losgelassen. In all den Jahren, die auf seine Gefangenschaft in diesem goldenen Käfig gefolgt waren, hatten ihn die Gitterstäbe nie völlig verlassen.

Sicher, er war glücklich gewesen, mit Joanne, mit Amy, mit Che, mit seiner Arbeit als Erzieher, darüber, dass er im „Drop-In"-Projekt jungen Menschen helfen konnte, Strichern und Drogenabhängigen, die durch die gleiche Hölle gingen, die er selbst als Jugendlicher und junger Mann hatte erfahren müssen.

Dennoch hatte es da, tief in ihm, diesen Ort gegeben, den Glück und Licht nie erreichen konnten. Und immer war es gewesen, als hätte etwas, _jemand_ gefehlt in seinem Leben. Miguel hatte sein Armband niemals weggeworfen.

Seit vor Jahrzehnten Draco Malfoy bei ihm aufgetaucht war, ihn mit nach Hogwarts genommen und ihm so ein Wiedersehen mit Severus ermöglicht hatte, war das Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit leise und stetig gewachsen. Es hatte das Glück nicht erstickt, aber es hatte eine leichte Unruhe in Miguel hervorgerufen, die nie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Und nun stand er hier, an dem Ort, an dem Hraban und Severus begraben waren, und spürte, wie sie an ihm zogen, seinen Namen flüsterten, ihn lockten. Er war alt geworden, fünfundachtzig Jahre inzwischen, und der Ruf wurde von Monat zu Monat, von Woche zu Woche, von Tag zu Tag stärker.

Vor zwei Tagen war Miguel mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf hoch geschreckt und hatte sie direkt neben sich gefunden. Hraban hatte an seiner Seite im Bett gelegen, keinen Tag älter als dreiundzwanzig, nackt, sich lasziv räkelnd und mit einem viel versprechenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Severus, sechzehn oder siebzehn, ganz so wie damals, hatte in Unterhosen auf der Bettkante gesessen und ihn frech angegrinst. Auf seine Fragen hatte Miguel keine Antwort bekommen, nur ein Lächeln und eine Geste, die ebensogut „Komm her!" wie „Leck mich am Arsch!" hätte bedeuten können – letzteres vielleicht nicht einmal metaphorisch gemeint. Erst, als er sich überwunden und Hraban zaghaft zu berühren versucht hatte, waren die beiden verschwunden wie Nebel in der Morgensonne.

Am folgenden Tag hatte Miguel sich hingesetzt und einen kurzen Brief an Draco Malfoy geschrieben, mit dem er vor Jahrzehnten zum letzten Mal Kontakt gehabt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er den Mann finden oder den Brief zustellen lassen sollte und ihn in seiner Verzweiflung an Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland, adressiert – mit äußerst geringen Hoffnungen, eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Doch bereits am nächsten Tag war ihm eine Eule ins Haus geflattert und hatte ihm eine Nachricht Dracos überbracht. Nein, Severus spuke längst nicht mehr durch die altehrwürdige Schule, in deren Rat er, Draco, allerdings seit Jahrzehnten sitze. Die sterblichen Überreste des Tränkemeisters, dessen Geist vor mehr als dreißig Jahren zusammen mit dem Tom Mayfairs ohne Vorankündigung aus Hogwarts verschwunden sei, seien bereits wenige Tage nach dessen Tod auf Malfoy Manor beigesetzt worden, nachdem sein Vater Lucius dies in seinem Testament ausdrücklich gewünscht habe. Miguel könne das Grab selbstverständlich besuchen – der beigelegte Portschlüssel werde heute, am 30. August 2042, um 18 Uhr automatisch aktiviert, und abermals, für die Rückreise, um exakt 19 Uhr.

Und nun stand er hier, vor den kalten, abweisenden Steinen. Dies war kein Ort für ihn, er spürte es deutlich. Niemals konnte er einen Platz im Familiengrab der Malfoys fordern oder erbetteln.

Aber die Pappeln dort hinten ...

Miguel schritt um die Totenstätte herum, bis er zwischen den Bäumen stand. Sie waren alt und stolz. Ihre Wurzeln reichten tief. Sicher ruhten Hraban und Severus weitgehend unverwest in Särgen in einer unterirdischen Gruft, doch wenn hier noch etwas von ihnen zu finden war, abgesehen von ihren sterblichen Überresten, dann war es in diese Bäume gesickert, deren silberne Blätter im Wind flatterten und ein Rauschen erzeugten, das fast wie Flüstern klang.

Die Rinde der Pappeln war dick und tief gefurcht. Je länger Miguel sie betrachtete, desto geheimnisvoller wirkte sie. Fast schien es ihm, als hätte jemand fremdvertraute Zeichen ins Holz gekerbt. Einen Zauberspruch vielleicht ...?

Licht und Schatten tanzten über den Stamm der ältesten Pappel, vor der Miguel jetzt stand und angestrengt auf die Rinde starrte. Da! Fast hatte er das erste Wort erkannt, doch dann wischte der Schatten der Blätter es hinweg.

Aufgeregt trat Miguel noch näher heran, ließ seine Hände hastig über die Borke gleiten. Mein Gott, wenn es nun wirklich ein Zauberspruch war? Einer ... einer der ihn direkt zu Hraban und Severus bringen würde?

Miguel spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Da, wieder ein Wort! Es sah aus wie „PAS" oder „PAX". Mit hektischen Fingern fuhr er die Linien nach. Ein erneuter Lichtstrahl schien ihm die nächsten Buchstaben zu enthüllen, „ET" oder „EL" ...

Sein Herzschlag begann zu rasen. Seine Finger fühlten sich plötzlich eisig an.

 _Die Aufregung,_ dachte Miguel flüchtig.

Doch dann floß das Licht wieder über die geheimnisvolle Stelle, und wie ein Schlag traf Miguel die Erkenntnis: „PAX AETERNA".

Mit zitternden Lippen wiederholte er die Worte.

Da musste noch mehr sein, dort, ein Stück weiter links: „LUM" ... nein, „LUX".

„Pax aeterna, lux ...", murmelte Miguel vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz schwach auf den Beinen.

 _Ich muss mich einen Moment setzen,_ dachte er verwirrt. _Pax aeterna, lux ..._

„Merlin, Miquele, stell dich doch nicht dümmer, als du bist. Schließlich bist du katholisch, oder? Es heißt: ‚Pax aeterna, lux aeterna'."

„Hraban", hauchte Miguel entzückt, als er ihn so plötzlich am Stamm der alten Pappel lehnen sah, genau dort, wo er eben noch versucht hatte, die Schrift zu entziffern.

„Ewiger Friede, ewiges Licht." Severus tauchte hinter Hraban auf, obwohl dort, so dicht am Baum, eigentlich kein Platz mehr sein konnte.

„Nun komm schon, Miquele", sagte Hraban leichthin. „Hör auf, dir deinen hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen und komm mit. Das da hinter dir brauchst du ja wohl ohnehin nicht mehr ..."

„Das da ...?"

Miguel drehte sich verwirrt um. Hinter ihm im alten Laub der Pappeln lag ein zerbrechlich dünn wirkender Körper. Es war ein alter Mann mit schulterlangen fedrigen weißen Locken. Er trug helle Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck der Überraschung. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet, als wollte er etwas wie „Oh!" oder „Ah!" hervorbringen.

Jemand hatte Miguels Hand gefasst und zog ungeduldig an ihm. Miguel wandte sich von der stillen Gestalt am Boden ab und blickte in Severus' strenges Gesicht mit den dunkel blitzenden Augen. „Sei nicht so eine Trödellise", tadelte Severus liebevoll.

Miguel fühlte, wie Hraban seine andere Hand ergriff, und sah rasch zu ihm hinüber.

„Bereit?", fragte Hraban sanft und drückte seine Finger.

Miguel nickte langsam.

Zu dritt taten sie einen Schritt vorwärts.

Und dann wurde es hell, so hell, dass Miguel angesichts dieses Lichts, das großartig und gleißend war, ohne zu blenden, alles vergaß. Es umfloss ihn, durchdrang ihn, hob ihn und Hraban und Severus auf ...

LUX AETERNA, PAX AETERNA.

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier endet „Winterliebe". Falls ihr mehr über die im Epilog angedeutete Geschichte von Severus, Lucius und auch Draco in späteren Jahren erfahren möchtet, dann könnt ihr das in meinen im selben Universum spielenden Erzählungen „Ein Totentanz", „Grenzen", „Jenseits von Hogwarts" und „Herbst". In allen spielt Severus, in manchen auch Lucius, eine zentrale Rolle.
> 
> „Ein Totentanz" spielt parallel zu Harrys fünftem Schuljahr, „Grenzen" setzt nach Band sechs ein, „Jenseits von Hogwarts" und „Herbst" führen die Geschichte bis zur Mitte von Harrys und Dracos siebtem Schuljahrs weiter. In „Herbst" taucht auch Miguel wieder auf. :-)
> 
> Meine Fanart, inklusive Illustrationen zu meinen Geschichten und Zeichungen meiner Originalcharaktere, findet ihr auf DeviantArt. Dort bin ich Black-Zora.


End file.
